Anata wo Korosu
by merihari
Summary: Eu, na maior inutilidade registrada neste site de fanfics irei falar idiotces com personagens de Naruto com suas personalidades provavelmente modificadas por mim 8D! É completamente retardado. Não leia se você é intolerante a idiotices.
1. Chapter 1

_esta é uma fanfic podre sem fins lucrativos ou para render sucesso e fama..._

**anata wo korosu! **_(existe algo mais tosco que título de fanfic em outra língua que não seja a sua nativa?)_

é mais que óbvio que nenhum anime famoso me pertence, mas isso não impede que eu escreva essas coisas (que não são necessariamente fanfics) e neste caso eu estou usando a famosa série de Masashi Kishimoto, Naruto.

**haru-e-k vai matar você!**

você vai morrer com a minha péssima gramática, as minhas idéias distorcidas da realidade (a que a gente vive ou a dos animes), as minhas crenças, ilusões e principalmente com os meus diálogos idiotas com personagens de Naruto.

Devido a grande preguiça deste momento vou escrever e postar o primeiro capitulo/dialogo/inútilidade outro dia u.u

_**Atenção:**_ se você não tolera nenhum tipo de monotonia e idiotice não leia, mas se você é tolerante leia, mande reviews e escolha com quem eu devo conversar nos próximos capítulos.

ps: estou chateada pois quem lia a minha fic 'Sua Ambição Acaba Aqui!' Parou de ler e nem mandam mais reviews... ;.;


	2. diálogo1: Itachi chan

_Esta é uma fanfic podre sem fins lucrativos ou para render sucesso e fama..._

É mais que óbvio que nenhum anime famoso me pertence, mas isso não impede que eu escreva essas coisas (que não são necessariamente fanfics) e neste caso eu estou usando a famosa série de Masashi Kishimoto, Naruto.

**Anata wo korosu! **

**Diálogo 1****- Itachi chan!**

Haru-e-k: Itachi chan?

Itachi: WTF?!

Haru-e-k: 'WTF?!' que 'WTF' o que Itachi chan?

Itachi: mas que porcaria é essa?

Haru-e-k: porcaria não... ainda não evolui a esse ponto 8D

Itachi (pensamento): ainda se assume como ser inferior ¬/.\¬

Haru-e-k: então Itachi chan...

Itachi: pare de ficar me chamando de 'Itachi chan'! Sua idiota!

Haru-e-k: eu sei que meu nível intelecto não é lá grande coisa, mas é moda usar essa coisa de 'chan', 'kun' etc...

Itachi: então porque você não se auto-intitula Haru-e-k 'chan'?

Haru-e-k: porque eu acho mais fofo chamar os outros de 'chan' e não a mim mesma...

Itachi: então porque eu não sou 'Itachi kun'?

Haru-e-k: porque eu gosto mais de 'chan' o.o

Itachi: Kamisama!

Haru-e-k está ai outra moda Itachi chan, usar termos em japonês u

Itachi: o correto seria eu só falar japonês, não?

Haru-e-k: depende de quem escreve Itachi chan, por exemplo, se meu conhecimento da língua japonesa não for extenso você irá falar apenas poucas coisas n.n

Itachi: mas eu sou original do Japão! ò/.\ó

Haru-e-k: você é Konohense, konohaniano, Konohano, Konohino, sei lá como é a naturalidade de quem nasce em konoha... ¬¬

Itachi: Konoha-jin?

Haru-e-k: ah! do tipo japonês nihonjin pessoa do Japão ou então Brasileiro burajiru-jin pessoa do burajiru pessoa do Brasil...

Itachi: é isso ai!

Haru-e-k: mas então porque você estava reclamando para Deus?

Itachi: vamos conversar sobre outra coisa?

Haru-e-k (ação): olha o que escreveu acima.

Haru-e-k: sobre essas modas?

Itachi: que seja, mas eu odeio modinhas.

Haru-e-k: eu amo modinhas .

Itachi: como por exemplo ficar colocando essas carinhas feitas com símbolos?

Haru-e-k: é divertido... veja agora estou com cara de 'oh' °o° não é legal?

Itachi: não! ù/.\u

Haru-e-k: você também faz essas carinhas!

Itachi: porque você me obriga...

Haru-e-k: por isso é legal escrever XD

Itachi: é legal pra você que pode distorcer os fatos...

Haru-e-k: além de fatos posso modificar você e outros personagens

Itachi: que miséria!

Haru-e-k: sim, eu me contento com pouco.

Itachi: eu quis dizer que eu passo misérias com você, sua lerda!

Haru-e-k: ah... por que pensa assim Itachi chan?

Itachi: você me faz ser idiota e outras coisas que não tem nada a ver com a minha personalidade ù/.\u

Haru-e-k: está se sentindo injustiçado?

Itachi: muito

Haru-e-k: está bom, então vamos aproveitar que eu estou escrevendo essa coisa 'idiota' pra gente fingir que se comunica melhor n.n

Itachi: eu tenho opção?

Haru-e-k: na verdade, não

Itachi: eu sabia...

Haru-e-k: Itachi chan porque você matou a sua família?

Itachi: acho que foi porque eles limitavam a minha capacidade e para testar a mesma.

Haru-e-k: que mesma?

Itachi: capacidade ¬/.\¬'

Haru-e-k: XD

Itachi (pensamento): idiota!

silêncio...

silêncio...

Haru-e-k: está muito quieto não?

Itachi: um pouco.

Haru-e-k: por que você...

Itachi: eu me recuso a responder sobre mim ou minha vida pessoal ù/.\u

Haru-e-k: tá... é um direito seu.

Itachi: é sério que você aceita isso?

Haru-e-k: sim... afinal de contas isso não é uma entrevista.

Itachi: não é?

Haru-e-k: não, é só um diálogo despretensioso e idiota.

Itachi: porque eu tenho que participar disto?

Haru-e-k: porque eu sou uma sem noção! °x°

Itachi: nota-se.

Itachi (pensamento): só sendo sem noção pra fazer uma conversa sem sentido como essa e admitir.

Haru-e-k: Itachi chan vamos contar a historinha de como eu acredito ser a sua amiga de infância?

Itachi: que seja...

Haru-e-k: então esquece...

Itachi: tá bom.

Haru-e-k: vamos encerrar?

Itachi: só uma pergunta antes de encerrar isso...

Haru-e-k: diga!

Itachi: porque você está fazendo essa coisa idiota? ò/.\ó

Haru-e-k: é que eu acho divertido mandar reviews com diálogos entre eu e personagens de mangás e animes, daí eu achei que ia ser interessante (pra mim) escrever essa coisa onde eu falo com alguém...

Itachi: ou seja, isso é uma imitação sem nexo das reviews que você manda para alguns escritores...

Haru-e-k: correto!

Itachi: agora podemos ir embora...

Haru-e-k: tô indo embora Itachi chan!

Itachi: pra onde?

Haru-e-k: infelizmente para os azarados que leram isto... não é do ffnet.

Itachi: eu sei ¬/.\¬'

Haru-e-k: vou ir dormir

Itachi: também pelo horário que você está escrevendo isso, só podia ir dormir mesmo...

Haru-e-k: agora são... 04:30 AM

Itachi: vou procurar o Kisame...

Haru-e-k (pensamento): yaoi ¬

Itachi: que cara é essa?

Haru-e-k: é a minha oras.

Itachi (ação): desconfiado.

Haru-e-k: boa noite Itachi chan!

Itachi: corrigindo, bom dia!

Haru-e-k: tá bom... bom dia!

Itachi: o/.\Ô

Haru-e-k: zzzzzz

hr size2 width50 noshade 

por enquanto acabou a tortura pessoal, se tiver alguém que conseguiu ler isso...

**Reviews:**

**miseno-san: Esperando**

haru-e-k: aqui está o começo... não está lá como o que esperavam... mas fazer o que ne?

**Isa belle b.a.y.h: Nossa que primeiro capitulo cativante... XD**

haru-e-k: falta de criatividade é dose... mas eu não tinha outro recurso ú.u

**Fafi Raposinha:**

**Eu sou completamente tolerante a monotonia, idiotices, lactose e**

**besteirois**

**8D**

**E eu querov er vc conversando com...Um...Dexa eu ver...**

**Gaara-chan e Lee w**

**E c o Gaara tentar matar vc...Ameasse matar o ursinhu d pelúcia dele,**

**fufufufu D**

**Wa, eu7 gosto d titulos em outras linguas, ams eu sempre me mato q eu**

**quero**

**descobrir oq significa xD**

**E temv ezes q as altoras são almas malignas q nom colocam oq significa**

**o**

**titulo...**

**Aliás...Oq significa seu titulo? çç**

**Eu sabia oq era anata, ams nums ei mais...Korosu eu num lembro tbm, pq**

**eu**

**sempre acabu pensandu em karasu(corvo) TT-TT**

**Wa, nos vemos quandu vc começar a fic 8D**

**até lá n.n**

haru-e-k: fico feliz que você tenha alta taxa de tolerância... mas acho que a principio não saiu como eu esperava e ficou menos idiota do que eu pretendia... suas sugestões foram anotadas, entretanto os dois primeiros diálogos já estão escritos... como pôde notar o primeiro é com o Itachi chan e o segundo coma Hinata... quem sabe mais pra frente eu não converse com mais de um personagem ao mesmo tempo..? Gaara chan é kawaii, mas é dificil de conversar com ele... já que a agenda é lotada XD

acho que esse é o primeiro titulo em outra lingua que eu coloco XDXD bom lá vai a tradução do titulo dessa fanfic: **Vou matar você! **e isso foi confirmado pelo TP meu maninho... e não está escrito errado... eu sou foda em japa sem nem mesmo saber XDXD eu pensei que tinha usado a particula errada mwahahha...

_**Recado Geralzão:**_

Haru-e-k: esse geralzão foi podre... mas faz parte XDXD

sim povo tenham medo de me mandar reviews.. pois o que vocês escreverem pra mim vai aparecer no capitulo seguinte mwahahahaha a não ser que vocês me proibam de fazer isso! Só que essas primeiras reviews.. já foi XD

eu sou baka \o/


	3. diálogo2: Hinata chan

_esta é uma fanfic podre sem fins lucrativos ou para render sucesso e fama..._

é mais que óbvio que nenhum anime famoso me pertence, mas isso não impede que eu escreva essas coisas (que não são necessariamente fanfics) e neste caso eu estou usando a famosa série de Masashi Kishimoto, Naruto.

**anata wo korosu! **

**Diálogo 2****- Hinata chan!**

Haru-e-k: olá Hinata chan!

Haru-e-k (ação): abraça Hinata.

Hinata: o - oi

Hinata (ação): fica extremamente vermelha e tenta se livrar de Haru-e-k.

Haru-e-k: Ah! Hinata chan você é tão kawai quando fica vermelha! o

Hinata (ação): fica mais vermelha ainda.

Haru-e-k (pensamento): como ela consegue ficar mais vermelha? O.õ

Hinata: H-haru...

Haru-e-k: sim n.n?

Hinata: dá pra me soltar?

Haru-e-k: oh °o° você falou sem gaguejar!

Hinata: ¬.¬'

silêncio...

silêncio...

Haru-e-k (pensamento): nossa a gente já calou a boca? Demorou mais pra acontecer quando encontrei o Itachi chan...

Hinata: er... se não for muito difícil... d - dá pra me SOLTAR!

Haru-e-k (ação): solta Hinata imediatamente.

Haru-e-k (pensamento): ela gritou °o°

Hinata: que foi? ò.o

Haru-e-k: 'que foi' o que? O.ô

Hinata: porque tá me olhando com essa cara '°o°' ?

Haru-e-k: só me surpreendi...

Hinata: deixe-me adivinhar...

Haru-e-k: tá nn

Hinata: eu não gaguejei?

Haru-e-k: quase... mas é parecido... tem muito a ver...

silêncio...

Haru-e-k (pensamento): silêncio de novo?

Hinata (ação): faz menção de ir embora.

Haru-e-k: HINATA CHAN! Espera! Não vai embora!!!

Hinata: e porque eu deveria ficar?

Haru-e-k: fazer companhia pra eu?

Hinata: tá...

Hinata (pensamento): droga... queria ir pra casa TT

Haru-e-k (ação): serve chá pra Hinata.

Hinata: ...arigatou

Haru-e-k: tem senbei também... você quer?

Hinata: quero sim n///n

Haru-e-k (ação): serve os biscoitinhos senbei

Haru-e-k: Hinata...

Hinata: oi?

Haru-e-k: porque nas fanfics você gagueja?

Hinata: e eu que vou saber?

Haru-e-k: será que é kawai também?

Hinata: talvez...

Haru-e-k: no anime você não fica gaguejando a cada frase né?

Hinata: é...

Hinata (ação): toma um pouco do chá

Haru-e-k: só fala bem baixinho e fala estranho perto do Naruto...

Hinata (pensamento): tem que ficar frisando essas coisas? ù///u

Hinata: esse chá é muito doce...

Haru-e-k: é?

Haru-e-k (pensamento): será que eu coloquei muito açúcar?

Haru-e-k (ação): experimenta o chá

Haru-e-k (pensamento): hum... não, o chá está bom...

Haru-e-k: você prefere chá verde ou koucha (chá preto)?

Hinata: acho que chá verde...

Haru-e-k: pronto tá aqui n.n

Haru-e-k (ação):serve outro chá

Hinata (ação): experimenta o chá desconfiada

Hinata: esse está melhor...

Haru-e-k: né? tem alguma chance de você desencanar do Naruto e gostar de um outro cara?

Hinata: como é? O.ô'

Haru-e-k: tipo... você desistir do amor aparentemente platônico pelo Naruto...

Hinata: não sei...

Haru-e-k: isso quer dizer que não tem como você ficar com outra pessoa?

Hinata: não sei...

Haru-e-k: como não sabe? ò.o

Hinata: isso infelizmente não depende de mim...

Haru-e-k: infelizmente? Isso quer dizer que você não está feliz com essa situação?

Hinata: você estaria?

Haru-e-k (pensando): vida de personagem de desenho é foda...

Haru-e-k: acho que não...

Hinata: então acho que você pode me entender...

Haru-e-k: é...

silêncio...

Hinata (pensamento): que tédio essa conversa, sempre tem longos espaços de silêncio... pelo menos o senbei é bom.

Haru-e-k: o que você acha do Neji?

Hinata: ele é muito sério...

Haru-e-k: é... mas isso garante a ele certo charme...

Hinata: você acha?

Haru-e-k: sei lá... eu gosto dele por causa do cabelo que ele tem XD

Hinata: é?

Haru-e-k: você sabe que shampoo ele usa?

Hinata: não... meu pai não deixa eu ter acesso a vários lugares da mansão e isso inclui os armários em que cada um guarda seus pertences de higiene pessoal...

Haru-e-k: ah... essa vida cheia de regras e limitações...

Hinata: é...

Haru-e-k: você já usou o byakugan pra fazer algo pervertido? XDXD

Hinata: O///ô que pergunta mais indiscreta!

Haru-e-k: descrição não é o meu forte.

Hinata (pensamento): nota-se.

Haru-e-k: responde!

Hinata responder o que?

Haru-e-k: já usou ou não?

Hinata: é claro que não!

Haru-e-k (pensamento): deve ser mentira.

Haru-e-k: é... se fosse eu, eu teria usado.

Hinata: credo!

Haru-e-k: estou sendo sincera com você

Hinata: percebi...

Haru-e-k: vamos encerrar esse diálogo...

Hinata: por quê?

Haru-e-k: só eu estou fazendo perguntas...

Hinata: desculpe...

Haru-e-k: eu gosto muito de você Hinata chan nn

Hinata: mulher não é a minha praia!

Haru-e-k: eu não me referia a gostar nesse aspecto ¬¬.

Hinata: ah! É que eu sou muito assediada pelos fãs.

Haru-e-k: eu imagino... foi muito difícil conseguir que você viesse hoje.

Hinata: mesmo depois de encerrarmos esse diálogo podemos continuar tomando chá?

Haru-e-k: claro!

Hinata: é difícil ficar só conversando e relaxar...

Haru-e-k: tem como você convencer o Neji a vir aqui?

Hinata: eu vou tentar.

Haru-e-k: obrigada n.n

Haru-e-k (pensamento): oba! Se ele vier eu vou poder perguntar sobre o shampoo!! \o/

Hinata: o que é aquilo?

Haru-e-k: ah é o meu kit rabisco...

Hinata (pensamento): que bagunça...

hr size2 width50 noshade 

se alguém conseguiu ler isso, por essa parte é só XD

_**Reviews:**_

**Yuki-sama n.n:**

**Fic deveras interessante XD**

**e se puder converse com Gaara-kun e Sai-san seria mais interessante**

**aindaXD!**

haru-e-k: interessante? séio mesmo? fico feliz que tenha achado isso... pode deixar o Gaara chan não vai conseguir fugir de minhas conversas nonsense... e sim Sai é interessante para uma conversa, suas sugestões estão anotadas!

**Mari Sushi:**

**Não é tão ruim quanto você diz é ate interessante**

**Já li coisa pior, pode ter certeza oov**

**E comparado a elas a sua fic é de Classe V.I.P. uu**

**Enfim, quer over o proximo capitulo dessa bobeiragem ;D**

**Kissus sushinianos /o/**

haru-e-k: estou tão emocionada por saber que não sou tão ruim quanto eu imaginava ToT... não queor imaginar o que poderia ser 'coisa pior'... ne? desculpe a minha 'ingonorança', mas o que significa V.I.P? próximo capitulo ON! XD kissus nyuu!!

**Fafi Raposinha:**

**Hhuahuahuuhauhauh xD**

**Wa, fico tão legal seu primeiro diálogo 8D**

**Eu acho q vc c daria bem com todo mundo da Akatsuki 8D**

**Alta tacha de tolerancia, eu? xD**

**É q eu so retardada e feliz, e faço coisas tão estúpidas q idiotices e**

**babaquices e o raio q o aprta já não me afetam xD**

**Mas fico muito legal ai o primeiro diálogo w**

**Wa, pra mim Hinata é uma tarada com aquele byakugan oõ**

**Fica espiando os garotos no chuveiro xD**

**Wo, e sua agenda é lotada, vc é importante ;D**

**E eu tenho tara por titulos em inglês xD**

**(é só ver minhas fics, quatro das seis som com título em inglês xD as**

**outras duas som em português mesmu )**

**Wo, e eu estou aprendendo japonês com vc xD**

**Mas vc pode ver: as pessoas nom precisam fazer curso d inglês.Só**

**precisam**

**ler fanfics xD**

**E sim, vc é foda em japa mesmo sem saber \o/**

**Entom imagina c vc aprender japa bunitinhu em curso?Vc ia c nova mestra**

**japônica :O**

**Até a próxima, e dexa a Hina-chan(chan é mesmu muito fofo, ams eu gosto**

**d**

**chamar só gorotos d chan depois d um diminutivo do nome xD Tipo**

**Gaa-chan,**

**Ita-chan, Naru-chan, Sasu-chan e por ai vai xD)bem cnstrangida xD**

**Ela é fofa e meiga x3**

**wa, até a próxima 8D**

haru-e-k: eu me dar bem com o povo da Aka? será? não importa como nos intitulem... se somos felizes não importa nada XD xim! Itachi chan sempre é uma boa fonte de apelação XD ele ajuda o diálogo ficar mais interesanti... eu tbm acho que ela seja tarada... mas não somente ela... todo oclã Hyuuga deve ser XD minha agenda naum ser lotada naum... eu tenho é preguiça mesmo de aparecer e sumo por ai XD eu naum manjo muita coisa de otras linguas por issu eu escrivinho em portugues mesmo... errado mas ainda assim português XDXD nyahahaá essa fic ta tendo a utilidade de transmitir conhecimento de japa pra vc °o° (haru-e-k faz dancinha da felicidade) bom o cap tão tá sendo constrangedor pra ninguem... mas quem sabe numa outra conversa futura... XD té próxima

**Shiroi-san:**

**auhaaouiahuahoaihaui xD**

**gostei! 8D tbm sô sem noção(?)**

**faz uma conversa como DeiDei ou com Sasori-danna! ;D**

**Kiss ja ne!**

haru-e-k: nyáaa Deidei chan é o meu artista preferido XD pedido anotado! vou telefonar para a akatsuki e tentar marcar um bate papo com elis n.n viva os sem noçon!! \o/

**fuue-chan:**

**meu adorei...e sim eu soh baka tbm **

**autoras baka unidas! :U (ou quase..eu anda num postei nd msm...ninguem**

**me**

**explica... TTTT)**

**hm...esse com a hinata vai ser legal...ou como diz o shikamaru...vai**

**ser**

**problemático **

**XD**

**mal posso esperar**

**-comeca a cantar a musica do KAGE RANGERS!-**

haru-e-k: bakas unidas jamais serão perdidas!! yay! explicar o que? se precisar de algo pode me falar... eu tenta ajudar n-n nyááá eu não acho que esse dialogo com a Hinata chan ficou mendokuse... mas para o shika tudo é um problema... yey nem precisou esperar tanto XD (sai cantando the sailor song com caneca de chá em punhos... so if we all come together we know what to do we all come together just for youuuu!!!)

**quem mandar review pra mim terá ela respondida sim! mas será sempre desta forma... a não ser que vcache constrangedor e prefira manter-se anonimo dos outros que lêem e mandam ou não reviews XD**

_**resposta das reviews recwbidas até: 16 de fevereiro de 2008 às 22:52**_

**bye bye nyuuú**


	4. diálogo3: Gaara chansama!

_Esta é uma fanfic podre sem fins lucrativos ou para render sucesso e fama..._

É mais que óbvio que nenhum anime famoso me pertence, mas isso não impede que eu escreva essas coisas (que não são necessariamente fanfics) e neste caso eu estou usando a famosa série de Masashi Kishimoto, Naruto.

**Anata wo korosu! **

**Diálogo 3****- Gaara chan(sama?)!**

Gaara: o que eu estou fazendo aqui? ù.u

Haru-e-k: Gaara chan, que bom que você apareceu! n.n

Gaara: sem essa de 'chan' pra cima de mim! ò.o

Haru-e-k (pensamento): que medo! °°'

Haru-e-k: então... como eu devo chamá-lo? Gaa-chan?

Gaara: não...

Haru-e-k: Gaara kun?

Gaara: nem pensar... você não é uma lover minha é?

Haru-e-k (pensamento): tenho medo de responder essa pergunta.

silêncio...

Gaara: se você não responder...

Haru-e-k (ação): vê um monte de areia se agitando atrás de Gaara. O.o'

Haru-e-k: er... um pouco...

Gaara: como assim um pouco? ù.u

Haru-e-k: é... eu acho você kakkoi e coisa e talz, mas não casaria com você... serve?

Gaara: é uma resposta muito evasiva e pouco convincente!

Haru-e-k (pensamento): ferrou!

Haru-e-k: então...?

Gaara: mas por hora pouparei sua existência...

Haru-e-k: ufa...

Gaara: porque esse alivio? Ainda não permiti que me chame de 'chan', 'kun' ou qualquer do gênero! ò.ó

Haru-e-k: Anhé? Então como eu te chamo?

Gaara: pode ser de 'Gaara sama'... como boa parte dos meus seguidores u.u

Haru-e-k: mas eu não sou uma seguidora... tá certo que eu pego no pé de vocês... mas não sou seguidora ù.u

Gaara: então não me chama! ò.ó

Gaara (ação): sobe na areia

Haru-e-k: PERAÍ GAARA!!!!

Gaara: não grita! EU NÃO SOU SURDO!!!

Haru-e-k: ekks... entendi o.o7

Gaara: assim espero!

Haru-e-k: então Gaara... você pode ficar e conversar pacificamente comigo?

Gaara: você não merece, mas vou me esforçar! u.u

Haru-e-k (pensamento): ele me despreza mais que o Itachi chan O.Ô

Haru-e-k: é... porque você não tem sobrancelhas?

Gaara: ù.u que pergunta mais idiota!

Haru-e-k: parecia interessante quando eu formulei...

Gaara: eu não mereço isso...

Haru-e-k: o que?

Gaara: você...

Haru-e-k: eu sou muito boa ne?

Gaara (pensamento): vou matar essa imbecil! ò.o

Haru-e-k: esquece o comentário Gaara... mas como você consegue fazer essa cara 'ò.o' se você não tem sobrancelhas?

Gaara: tudo é possível com a tecnologia u.u

Haru-e-k: tenho que concordar...

Gaara: o que é isso?

Haru-e-k: ah... é a minha mesinha com esboços de yaois XD

Gaara: O.Ô você é uma yaoi fan girl?

Haru-e-k: yay!

Gaara (pensamento): isso sempre me faz pensar que as yaoi fan girls gostam de me ver com o Lee ú.u

Haru-e-k: Gaara, você se vestiria como o Lee?

Gaara: você tá querendo morrer? ò.ó

Haru-e-k (pensamento): qual era a chantagem que eu tinha que usar contra ele caso ele me ameaçasse de morte mesmo?

Gaara: Sabaku...

Haru-e-k (pensamento): vou morrer!... peraí... era biscoito?

Gaara collab Haru-e-k (ação):areia começa a envolver o corpinho fofinho de Haru-e-k.

Haru-e-k: Gaara se você não me matar eu te dou um pacote cheinho que calypso e outro de cookies!

Gaara: você não pode me subornar com biscoitos! ò.ó

Haru-e-k (pensamento): droga! Não funcionou... será que era com contos infantis?

Haru-e-k: tá... foi mal.. então eu te conto a historinha dos três porquinhos, da chapeuzinho vermelho e da Cinderela se você não me matar!

Gaara: isso é ridículo! Eu já sei ler sozinho!

Haru-e-k: eu rasgo o seu teddy de estimação! òó

Gaara: Teddy de estimação?

Haru-e-k: isso! Esse simpático ursinho de pelúcia que está em minhas desastrosas mãos! Mwahahahaha!!

Gaara: panda chan!! Nããããõoooo! Poupe o panda chan ToT

Haru-e-k: me solta... que eu deixo ele livre também...

Gaara: hai...

Gaara (ação): liberta Haru-e-k do monte de areia esmagador.

Haru-e-k: liberdade! \o/

Gaara: agora me devolve o Panda chan...

Haru-e-k: só se você não me ameaçar mais senão a próxima vitima será o polvo azul!

Gaara: faça o que quiser com o polvo azul... ele não é meu u.u

Haru-e-k: é de quem então?

Gaara: do kankuro.

Haru-e-k (pensamento): que estranho...

Haru-e-k: que tipo de bichinho a Tema tem?

Gaara: Tema tem? O que é isso?

Haru-e-k: Temari... ¬¬

Gaara: ela não gosta de pelúcia... ela prefere os figure actions.

Haru-e-k: O.õ

Gaara: tá! Agora pára de enrolar e me devolve o Panda chan! ò.ó

Haru-e-k (ação): devolve o ursinho de pelúcia.

Gaara (ação): abraça o ursinho de pelúcia.

Haru-e-k (pensamento): que bunitinho!

Gaara: tenho que ir, está na hora do meu leitinho morno u.u

Haru-e-k: posso ir também?

Gaara: por que eu deixaria?

Haru-e-k: senão eu conto pra todo mundo o nome do seu ursinho! ò.o

Gaara: e o que você quer fazer por lá?

Haru-e-k: tomar leite com biscoitos...

Gaara: mas eu ouvi dizer que você odeia calor... e lá é quente!

Gaara (pensamento): farei de tudo para que ela não venha comigo...

Haru-e-k: eu agüento n.n caso não saiba aqui no Brasil também faz calor XD

Gaara: tá, fui derrotado por você...

haru-e- (pensamento): o que eu venci? O.õ

Gaara: anda logo! Sobe ai na areia!

Haru-e-k: iupiii!!! vou passear de areia °o°

Gaara: que mico...

Haru-e-k: quem é Kimiko?

Gaara: ¬.¬'

fim desse diálogo...

hr size2 width50 noshade 

_**Reviews:**_

**Fafi Raposinha:**

**Wa, adorei oc ap com Hina-fofosa-chan w**

**Sim ela é muito acediada pelos fãns oo**

**e vc mando uma ficha rpa minha fic(chora d emoção) w**

**Wa, eu mandaria outra review logna falandu oq auntu vc é genial e sua**

**fic e**

**uma das melhroes, asm eu to com um motne d janela d msn piscandu e**

**ainda tenhu**

**d ver amsi ficahs xD**

**até n.n**

haru-e-k: Hinata chan sempre consegue conquistar as pessoas yay! ser famosa deve ser dificil, sofre muito... sim, mandei uma ficha pra sua fanfic... vou tentar participar n.n... que bom que você é popular no msn... o meu quase nunca tem pessoas e quando tem nem falam comigo ù.u... XD

**Shiroi-san:**

**Ah continua ou chamo o DeiDei pra explodir essa fic! Ò.Ó**

**oque significa: hr size2 width50 noshade ? -.- não entendi i.i**

**Viva o DeiDei e o Sasa-danna vem! \n.n/**

**Sim!! Viva os sem noçããoo! 8D**

**Kissus e Ja ne!**

**(Ps.: coitada da Hina-chan xD ahoiahoiahaoiha)**

haru-e-k: Deidei chan tinha prometido não explodir mais as minhas artes ToT ... Deidei chan ser muito mal e mais mercenário que Kakuzu senpai! XD esse comando entre o sinal de mais e menos em HTML faz com que apareça uma linha 8D... mas como eu estou usando o wordpad e não estou re-editando no site com o modo codigo na hora de postar ele aparece dessa forma tosca... mas já que ta assim vou deixar como marca da retard XD (eu)... eu conversei com o Pein e ele deixou o Deidei vir... mas parece que vou ter que pagar propina pra trazer Saso danna ToT lá se vai meu amado din din... kissus nyuuú! \o/

**nandinhabaka-chan:**

**Nyah...**

**A-DO-RE-I! X3**

**A fic é muito hilária!! XD**

**Ei! Eu tbm faço reviews em q os personagens aparecem, né Itachi?**

**Itachi: Para infelicidade minha, sim. ¬/.\¬**

**Não seja malvado Ita-chan!! XO**

**Itachi: Eu sou um vingador. Eu tenho q ser mau para vc me odiar, me**

**invejar e**

**fugir, fug...-é atingido por um sapato- AI!! x/.\x**

**Guarde esse seu discurso para o seu otouto emo. ¬¬**

**Itachi: Gomen. É o costume. n/.\n'**

**Deixa pra lá! Ei! Quem vc acha q pode aparecer na próximo cap? O.o**

**Itachi: Q tal o Naruto? Pelo q eu li das reviews ninguem pediu para ele**

**aparecer. E olha q ele é o personagem principal. ¬/.\¬**

**É né... Pobre Naru-chan. u.u**

**Então tá decidido! Nós estamos pedindo para q o Naruto apareça no**

**próximo cap!! \o/**

**Itachi: Nós? Quem disse q eu pedi alguma coisa? O/.\o**

**Eu. ¬¬**

**Itachi: E desde quando vc manda em mim? ò/.\ó**

**Desde q comecei a escrever esse review!! 8D**

**Itachi: Eu realmente mereço. ù/.\u**

**Né Ita-chan vamos parar de torturar a haru-e-k e vamos nos despedir!!**

**Ja**

**ne!! Diga tchau tbm Itachi!! n.n**

**Itachi: Não. ¬/.\¬**

**-mode dark on- Dê tchau ou eu faço uma fic em q o Sasukemo consegue se**

**vingar e acredite a sua morte será dolorosa! Ò.Ó-mode dark off- Não vai**

**se**

**despedir Ita-chan? n.n**

**Itachi: SIM! O/.\O' Tchau haru-e-k san!**

**Bem melhor!! 8D**

**Ja ne pessoa! n.n**

**PS: Foi mal se vc achar algum erro de português... É q são 01:30 da**

**manhã**

**e eu não tó pensando direito. -.-'**

haru-e-k: eu ainda ter algum rumo em comédias... se bem que meu senso de humor é péssimo... meu irmão não riu de nenhuma das versões! Acredita? T-T... Eu amo fazer reviews com aparições de personagens XD principalmente os de Naruto... minhas vitimas.. digo companheiros preferidos são o Itachi chan, o Neji baka otouto, Sasuke teme e Deidei chan XD é divertido ne?... principalmente quando tem mais alguém para encarnar um deles XDXD... Itachi ser du mal... ignora o fato de eu ser amiga de infança dele T-T... Itachi chan tá parecendo o Sasuke teme com esse discurso de vingador O.õ... Narutito! é verdade... ele é o persona principal... mas nem parece XD Sasuke é o robert da série e tira os holofotes dele... bom Narutito.. .anotado o seu pedido ãhn, pedido de vocês... Itachi chan tá muito mal educado com eu... assim eu chama uma das esposas dele para catigá-lo! ò.ó assim ele não se recusará mais a se despedir de mim n.n... erros de português são normals... eu nem penso direito seja manha, tarde ou noite XDXD kissus nyuuú

**Mari Sushi:**

**Siginifica Very Importan[ta escrito errado u.u' People, ou seja,**

**pessoas**

**muito importantes o.o/**

**Esse cap foi meio sem sal D:**

**Mas com a hina não da pra falar muita coisa mesmo**

**tanto pelo fato dela ser timidazinha quanto pelo fato de te chá no meio**

**Falando em chá, quero cha de morango ;o;**

**A proposito, depois me diz o shampoo q o Neji usa?o.o**

**Ou melhor Oo**

**Ve o shampoo q o Itachi usa ..'**

**Se o cara consegue ter aquele cabelão desde pivete, deve ter muita**

**experiencia no assunto ;D**

**Kissus sushinianos /o/**

haru-e-k: eu sabia que falar com a Hinata chan não ia ser lá muito empolgante... mas ela é famosa e dá ibope XDXD oh°o° very important people... minha fic não parece se encaixar muito bem nisso... eu não sou importante/conhecida XD... Itachi, Neji e Orochimaru devem ser especialistas em beleza capilar... já que esse trio tem cabelos lindos, brilhantes e sedosos XD kissus bakanikos de Haru-e-k!

**fuue-chan:**

**XD essa foi boa **

**hm vc bem que poderia fazer a conversa mais non sence de todas com o**

**orochimaru bebado XD**

**jah penso? -pensamentos nada bonitos do orochimaru dançando eguinha**

**pocotó**

**bebado em cima de uma mesa-**

**sasuke: Ô- (isso eh um emoticon de tique nervos tah? minha amiga que**

**invento...acho hm)**

**yeah the sailor song rulez \õ/**

haru-e-k: conversa com o tio Orochidocemaru vai ser mestre XDXD... ele é o ser mais nonsense que existe no mundo das fanfics (ou no anime, sei lá) ele já foi vilão, pedófilo, professor tarado, entre outros... XDXD ele talvez seja o mais versátil em fanfics.. ele é usado pra tudo... minha amiguxa Ida fez ele ser dono de bordel até n.n Orochi fica bem em qualquer papel... talvez minha conversa com ele inclua isso também yay! Adorei esse pedido de conversa com o Orochimore XD... Sasuke vai querer morrre depois disso mwahahhaha!

**Domo Arigatou minna san pelas reviews e por ainda não terem me proibido de tornar mais públicas ainda as suas reivews... (pra quem não sabe vocês podem ler as reviews recebidas do autor na escrita:**_**Reviews **_** que geralmente está em vermelho depois do titulo da fanfic ou do nome do autor... no site xD**) se não quiserem ter as suas revierws exibidas no corpo da fanfic... peça para eu não exibí-las escrevendo antes ou depois do comentário a respeito de suas opiniôes: _Não torne essa review pública XD_

**reviews recebidas até o dia 17/02/2008 às 22:10**

**Pergunta: vocês lêem o que fica escrito depois da fanfic? (se você leu isso por favor me responda... XD)**

_**Bye bye yey!**_


	5. diálogo4: Lee da juventude Oõ

_Esta é uma fanfic podre sem fins lucrativos ou para render sucesso e fama..._

É mais que óbvio que nenhum anime famoso me pertence, mas isso não impede que eu escreva essas coisas (que não são necessariamente fanfics) e neste caso eu estou usando a famosa série de Masashi Kishimoto, Naruto.

**Anata wo korosu! **

**Diálogo 4****- Lee da juventude O.õ**

Lee: ooossuuuú!! Fui convidado a ter uma conversa com você Haru-e-k san!

Haru-e-k: sim Lee...

Haru-e-k (pensamento): que exagero... o.ô

Lee: sobre o que vamos conversar?

Haru-e-k: não sei...

Lee: que tal sobre o Gai sensei!

Haru-e-k: Gai?

Lee: sim! Ele é um grande mestre e me ensinou tudo sobre a primavera da juventude!

Lee (ação): pose de nice guy e sorriso colgate.

Haru-e-k (pensamento): acho que era melhor ter sido assassinada pelo Gaara...

Haru-e-k: olha.. não que eu não goste dele, mas preferia conversar sobre outro assunto... pode ser?

Lee: mas o Gai sensei é tão rox... ó.ò

Haru-e-k: conte como você era desprezado na época da academia...

Lee: eram tempos difíceis e eu não gosto de me recordar disso ú.u

Haru-e-k: você ainda não superou?

Lee: graças ao Gai sensei que acreditou em mim eu sou feliz hoje! 8D

Haru-e-k (pensamento): Gai sensei de novo?! ò.o vou acabar colocando o nome dele na minha lista negra... vai morrer!!!!

Lee: você está com a mesma cara do Gaara kun quando pensava em matar...

Haru-e-k: ãhn... é impressão sua n.n'

Lee: sei não...

Haru-e-k: que pasta de dente você usa Lee para ter um sorriso brilhante?

Lee: a mesma que o Gai sensei n.n

Haru-e-k (pensamento): -.-' porque eu ainda pergunto?

Haru-e-k: vamos ver... o que você acha das fanfics yaois?

Lee: eu leio algumas em que o Naruto fica com o Sasuke... mas é estranho não acha?

Haru-e-k: não, é muito fofo...

Lee (pensamento): O.ô bem que Gai sensei me disse para não vir...

Haru-e-k: e o que você acha das lemons de você com o Gaara?

Lee: prefiro não comentar...

Haru-e-k (pensamento): resposta suspeita... será que ele curte? (olhinhos brilhando)

silêncio...

silêncio...

Lee: sabe... o Neji comentou que a Hinata veio falar com você.

Haru-e-k: é ela veio sim n.n

Lee: ele disse que você faz perguntas constrangedoras.

Haru-e-k (pensamento): quando foi que eu fiz perguntas constrangedoras para a Hinata chan? O.õ

Haru-e-k: mentira do Neji ù.u

Lee: você devia ir até Konoha, assim você não precisaria esperar tanto tempo para conseguir falar com a gente...

Haru-e-k: ãhn... pois é, mas é que eu não sei o caminho...

Lee: é muito fácil... você primeiro precisa ir até o Japão, depois você precisa descobrir a passagem secreta do kishimoto-dono e você precisa achar o local onde ele guarda Konoha.

Haru-e-k: ¬.¬ é fácil... sei.

Lee: isso foi sarcasmo?

Haru-e-k: o que você acha?

Lee (pensamento): ela é muito mais chata que o Neji O.ò

Haru-e-k: você treina muito, não é mesmo Lee?

Lee: sim 16 horas por dia e quando tem missões um pouco menos n.n

Haru-e-k: você não acha isso um exagero?

Lee: não, eu não vou parar até alcançar o meu objetivo... ser um ninja excelente.

Haru-e-k: você já não é um?

Lee: você acha que eu sou?

Haru-e-k: eu não faço nem um quinto do que você faz...

Lee: você precisa se esforçar mais, treinar duro!

Haru-e-k (pensamento): eu morreria de exaustão física em menos de uma semana...

Haru-e-k: acho que taijutsu não é a minha praia...

Lee: isso porque você ainda não descobriu a beleza da força!

Haru-e-k: beleza da força?

Lee: sim, um dos preceitos da primavera da juventude... o suor reluzindo com a luz do Sol...

Haru-e-k (pensamento): eca!

Lee: você precisa treinar um dia desses comigo e com o Gai sensei!

Haru-e-k (pensamento): imaginando-se usando o colant verde e polainas laranja, correndo por ai gritando ' viva a primavera da juventude! ' °x°'

Haru-e-k: ãhn... tenho muitos diálogos pela frente... fica pra quando eu estiver com tempo livre...

Lee: mas você pode treinar enquanto fala com as pessoas...

Haru-e-k: Lee, a parte mais difícil desses diálogos é chamar vocês...

Lee: é?

Haru-e-k: eu tenho poucos contatos e os números de telefone são muitos... pra chamar o Itachi chan para o capitulo de estréia eu tive que fazer 47 telefonemas!

Lee: nossa... o Itachi é tão inacessível assim?

Haru-e-k: sei lá... mas é que o Pein mandava eu ligar para o Kakuzu senpai, que me mandava ligar para o empresário dele, que me mandava ligar para o empresário geral da Akatsuki, que me mandava ligar para o empresário do Itachi chan que por fim me mandou ligar para o Itachi chan infeliz que não atendia logo o telefone ù.u

Lee: complicado... me perdi na parte do Kakuzu...

Haru-e-k: e como estão as coisas com a Sakura?

Lee: eu não sei... é bom ela me chamar de Lee san?

Haru-e-k: ãhn... acho que você tem o respeito dela, mas não o amor...

Lee (ação): fica deprimido (aura roxa em volta de Lee)

Haru-e-k: não fique triste Lee... lembre-se da primavera da juventude!

Haru-e-k (pensamento): eu não acredito que eu disse isso XC

Lee: tem razão! Gai sensei não aprova isso!!! Não vou desistir da minha flor!!

Haru-e-k: se animou rápido...

Lee: bom, Haru-e-k san desculpe abreviar a nossa conversa assim, mas estou atrasado para o meu treino!

Haru-e-k: é? Mas eu pensei que você tivesse treinado antes de vir pra cá...

Lee: sim, eu tinha... era a primeira parte!

Haru-e-k: que doideira...

Lee: você pode vir comigo 8D

Haru-e-k: ToT vou me esforçar... mas você fica me devendo uma outra conversa viu Lee? ò.ó

Lee: ooossssssssuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!! Eu venho uma outra vez!

Haru-e-k: vamos lá...

Lee e Haru-e-k (ação): saem correndo em direção ao pôr do Sol.

Haru-e-k (pensamento): de onde surgiu esse pôr do Sol se ainda são duas horas da tarde? O.õ

Lee: vamos Haru-e-k san! Você é muito lerda!

Haru-e-k: eu vou morrer! x.x'

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

fim do diálogo... (esse foi muito sem graça, mas isso é porque ele está sóbrio... vou tentar um próximo diálogo com ele bêbado)

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**próximo diálogo:**_ _**Deidara!**_ (não percam terá dicionário de possíveis dúvidas!)

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**Reviews do diálogo 3**___

_**Mari Sushi:**_

**Mais tarde irei rapitar o -Tio-Orochi-Kun, a fuinha atomica [itachi e**

**o**

**neji-biba [tenho q parar de ler fics onde chama o neji de neji-bia u.u'**

**ou**

**neji-moça 8D.**

**Esse foi mais divertido :D**

**Q fofo, o gaara e seu pandinha ;3;'**

**Ele é tão fofo - da vontade morde :3**

**As vezes eu leio o q ta nno final da fic, ou melhor, faço isso em todas**

**as**

**fics q leio, a não ser q eu esteja com sono. No seu caso, eu acabo**

**confundindo a parte depois da fic com a parte dos reviews D:**

**Ponha uma divisão, assim eu posso ler as barberagem q vc escreve depois**

**da**

**fic ;o;'**

**Sabe, vc atuliaza isso bem rapido o.o**

**Vc atualiza todo o dia ou dois dias depois ou treÊs...[não tenho**

**noção**

**de tempo, a unica coisa q me guia é meu celular e agora a agenda da**

**escola**

**D:**

**Ate a proxima atualização **

**Kissus sushinianos /o/**

**P.s. Inutil: Estou usando oculos D[ignore isso caso queira '**

haru-e-k: como tinha a alternativa 'caso queira' eu decidi colocar 8B ah... eu queira raptar o Itachi chan ó.ò... mas já que você decidiu isso antes de mim XD, sim o do Gaara foi mais divertido... é que ele é um personagem que foi bem trabalhado nem fanfics XD, valeu a dica sobre divisões... espero que da forma que está nesse capitulo esteja bom n.n, e yay eu tento atualizar o mais rápido que posso senão eu acabo esquecendo XD beijus!!!

_**nandinhabaka-chan**_

**OIÊ PESSOA!8D**

**Itachi: Oi. **

**Né, né adorei o cap, mas o Gaara-sama é muito sério! o.o**

**Eu amei a parte do panda!! XD**

**Itachi: Eu não. ¬/.\¬**

**Não pedi sua opinião! ù.ú**

**Itachi: Ui! Acordou de mal humor foi? ¬/.\¬**

**Não! Simplesmente eu gosto de tirar vc!! 8D**

**Itachi: Eu me pergunto se é pq eu matei o Clã... **

**Itachi...**

**Itachi: Pq eu realmente não mereço sabe?**

**ITACHI!**

**Itachi: Tá, parei. u/.\u**

**Bom mesmo! u.ú**

**Nyah... Itachi, pq vc não matou o emo? Se não tivesse o SasUKE(XD) o**

**Naruto**

**ia aparecer mais!!**

**Itachi: Eu não sei... Eu queria ter alguem para ownar depois entende?**

**n/.\n**

**Não. ¬¬**

**Itachi: u/.\u**

**Tá, a review já tá muito grande. u.u Tchau haru-e-k san! n.n**

**Itachi: Tchau. u/.\u**

**PS: Né, né, q historia é essa do Itachi ter ESPOSAS? No plural!!o.o**

**Itachi: Fazer o q? Todas me amam! n/.\n**

**CALADO!! Mas mudando de assunto... **

**-pulando feliz- Eu! Eu leio!! 8D/**

**JA NE! n.n**

haru-e-k: Ola n.n! Eu sei que o gaara é sério... e por isso mesmo eu avisei no sumary que as personalidades provavelmente estariam modificadas XD! lol é que eu sou muito retard! yay quem me deu a idéia de usar o ursinho foi a Fafi n.n, Itachi devia ter matado o Sasuke... ou então o Haku poderia ter matado ou o próprio Gaara poderia ter matado ele... mas por uma maldição mais forte que a de suvako (suzako) ele não morre! òó... reposta do ps: sim eu conheço duas esposas do Itachi... mandy e a kaori XD o Itachi chan é safado XDXD fico muito feliz que você lê n.n é bom saber que eu não estou falando em vão XD kisses (kisses, o chocolate XD).

_**Ice-cream Usagi-chan :**_

**Caceta que baka!! \o/**

**Ameii!! xDD**

**Eh feliz e bem original!!**

**Gostaria de ter esse tipo de idéia! -.-"**

**xD Eu gosto de titulos tanto em portugues, quanto em japones e ingles**

**(Tenho**

**três fanfics, 1ºPort 2ºIngl 3ºJap xD)**

**Eu qro ver mais aventuras baka/o/**

**Kissus**

haru-e-k: yay! eu ser a baka mais feliz do mundo por ter tido essa idéia mwahahaha! XD ... que bom que você gosta de variedade no titulo, eu não me dou bem com isso porque eu não manjo muito essa coisa de várias linguas... tem muitos titulos que eu não sei o que significa... e quando eu acho que eu sei o autor fala que eu traduzi errado XD Vai ter mais bakices por aki sim! Kissus!!!!!!!!! \o/

_**fuue-chan:**_

**acredite se quiser!**

**pessoas bakas coneguem rir uma **

**fic inteira a ponto de cair no chao...**

**e eu soh mestra nisso! **

**o3o**

**XD**

**essa foi com o meu personagem preferido...**

**que emoçao!**

**YEAH! eu sou uma fan-girl-do-gaara-kun sim!**

**gaara: eu jah disse pra parar de me chamar assim Ò.Ó**

**fuue-chan: isso é esclusividade de fans gaara-kun!**

**gaara:ma...mais ó.ò -abraça o panda-chan-**

**fuue-chan: aww que kawaii :3**

**ah uma ideia...alguem fazendo o meu jutso secreto! **

**a macarena no justu! HÁ!**

**XD**

haru-e-k: esse com o Gaara foi o mais divertido de escrever n.n e acredita que o meu irmão não riu dessa? Gaara is cool XD e é tão fofo ele com o panda XDXD a idéia de dar o nome do ursinho de panda chan foi da Saru XD owz XDXD legal... seria muito intteressante se o Sasuke fizesse a dancinha da macarena nao? tipo( sasuke ativa sharingan e pensa 'vou copiar os movimentos dela' e copia o seu jutsu de dança da macarena e começa a dançar automaticamente XD) kiss

_**Schne Hissi:**_

**DeiDei-chan nun vai mais explodir pq vc ta postando! 8D**

**aoihaoihaoihaoiah! Kakuzo me deve dinheiro isso sim ¬¬**

**Ah entendi n.n!**

**Pein é gente boa! 8D (-cofcofMENTIRA!cofcof- e.e)**

**Sasa-danna Vai vim! o We!! \n.n/**

**Kiss, Ja ne Haru-chan! 8D**

haru-e-k: n.n que bom que Deidei chan não vai mais explodir essa fic... ele explodiu uma outr já ¬¬' Kakuzu senpai é um mercenário que ganha dinehiro, mas não paga suas dividas XD pein está tentando arrancar todos os meus bens valiosos T-T... mas eu vou trazer o Sasori kun aki! (haru-e-k determinada) kissus no croissant XDXD.

_**Fafi Raposinha:**_

**Huhahuahuuhaua xD**

**Eu sabia q ameassar o ursinho t salvaria \o/**

**Uou, oferecer biscoitos num deu? oo**

**É né, ele é kage, ele pode ter quantos biscoitos ele quiser /**

**Wa, Gaara-chan é tão fofoso w**

**Quem será o próximo:O**

**Eu queria o...Deidara w**

**Ia c tão perfeito n.n**

**Amo aquele loiro caolho xD**

**Wa, ta perfeita a fic como sempre ;D**

**Até a próxima n.n**

haru-e-k: bom Deidei chan só no próximo diálogo... mas já está garantido que ele vem XD pra ver o gaara tá ficando cada vez mais dificil de se conquistar... ainda bem que você me ensinou a tática do ursinho... senão eu estaria perdida XD domo arigatou pelos elogios à fic!! Será que eu serei escolhida na sua fanfic? ah.. vou adicionar uma coisa a mais... na minha ficha a minha persona pode se apaixonar pelo Neji tbm XD amo os cabelos dakele insensivel XD kisses da hersheys \o/ té mais ver C8

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Aviso:**** Os próximos três capitulos já foram escritos... mas para ser du mal eu vou postar só depois de receber pelo menos uma review XD! vêm ai Deidara, Naruto e Sasori! Dos que eu tenho de pedidos anotados faltam escrever ainda: Sai e Orochimaru! **

**Mandem mais pedidos, caso contrário terei que apelar para personagens como: Sasuke, Shikamaru, Tsunade, Jiraya e por ai vai... e daí vira tédio ne?**

haru-e-k a baka que teve essa feliz idéia \o/ YAY!!


	6. diálogo5: Deidei chan the bakudan artist

_Esta é uma fanfic podre sem fins lucrativos ou para render sucesso e fama..._

É mais que óbvio que nenhum anime famoso me pertence, mas isso não impede que eu escreva essas coisas (que não são necessariamente fanfics) e neste caso eu estou usando a famosa série de Masashi Kishimoto, Naruto.

**Anata wo korosu! **

**Diálogo 5****- Deidei chan**** the**** bakudan**** artist**

Haru-e-k: Deidei chan! Que saudades de você!

Haru-e-k (ação): corre na direção de Deidara.

Deidara: Haru chan n./

Deidara (ação): corre na direção de Haru-e-k.

Deidara collab Haru-e-k (ação): os dois se abraçam, Haru-e-k se pendura no pescoço de Deidara, os dois giram.

Haru-e-k: ai... fiquei tonta...

Deidara: mais do que você já é? hun ô./

Haru-e-k: Deidei chan... você tá com o senso de humor do Itachi chan?

Deidara: culpa do Tobi... hun

Haru-e-k: o que ele fez dessa vez?

Deidara: se vangloriando de vitória sendo que foi graças à beleza da minha arte... hun ù./

Haru-e-k: o de sempre...

Deidara: porque o Sasori danna tirou férias? hun T./

Haru-e-k: eu também gostaria de saber o porquê.. ù.u mas ele ainda virá aqui...

Deidara: sério? me chama quando isso acontecer? hun

Haru-e-k: claro n.n... mas isso pode demorar.. o líder (Pein) disse que eu tenho que pagar 10.000 ienes para ele vir aqui ;.;

Deidara: é o capitalismo, amiga hun u./

Haru-e-k: eu sei, aprendi isso com o Kakuzu senpai...

Deidara: pois é... mas a arte não tem valor...

Deidara e Haru-e-k: 'cause art is a BANG!

Haru-e-k: Deidei chan... você não vai explodir os meus desenhos de novo ne?

Deidara: desenhos não... mas você não disse nada a respeito de fanfics hun u./

Haru-e-k: ah... com relação às fanfics não tem problema n.n

Deidara: é sério? hun o./

Haru-e-k: é... tem umas que eu escrevi que são um lixo mesmo XD

Deidara: e como vai indo as esculturas de argila? hun

Haru-e-k: ah... depois das dicas que você me deu melhorei bastante ó!

Haru-e-k (ação): mostra escultura de argila para Deidara.

Deidara: °o/ oh um pássaro... hun

Haru-e-k: é um peixe Deidei chan ¬.¬'

Deidara: ah.. mas o que importa é...

Haru-e-k: BAKUHATSU!!!

(ação): escultura explode.

Deidara: você pegou o jeito da coisa, to orgulhoso de você! hun n./

Haru-e-k: (olhos brilhando) que emoção...

Deidara: eu vi você outro dia...

Haru-e-k: é?

Deidara: você estava correndo com um cara ridículo de verde e laranja... hun

Haru-e-k: eu pensei que fosse morrer ;.;

Dedara: aquele cara não tem senso de moda hun!

Haru-e-k: acredita que ele queria que eu vestisse aquela roupa? ToT

Deidara: você vestiu? hun

Haru-e-k: claro que não ù.u

Deidara: mas... porque você estava correndo com ele? hun

Haru-e-k: tudo pelo bem das conversas nonsense...

Deidara: ele é um dos bobocas/mocinhos de Konoha?

Haru-e-k: é... ele é o cara de verde que ajudou a resgatar o Gaara...

Deidara: qual deles? hun...

Haru-e-k: como assim?

Deidara: eram dois de verde, um de pijama branco e saia preta, uma de bolotas na cabeça, uma cor-de-rosa, um jinchuuriki, um espantalho prateado e a bachan do Sasori danna. hun

Haru-e-k: você tem boa memória Deidei chan... °o°

Deidara: um artista tem que ter várias qualidades! hun.

Haru-e-k: é o de verde com o nariz menor...

Deidara: ah... o clone mal feito do outro! hun

Haru-e-k: é por ai n.n'

Deidara: pra ficar igual tinha que aumentar o nariz, pegar um bronze e envelhecer uns 20 anos. hun

Haru-e-k: O.O incrível Deidei chan... você entende de estética °o°

Deidara: faz parte do artista... hun.

Haru-e-k: ainda tenho muito que aprender com você Deidei chan!

Deidara: fica tranqüila, você aprenderá hun n./

Haru-e-k: você é o meu artista preferido! o 'the number one'!!

Deidara: fico comovido... hun!

Haru-e-k: você me ensina a técnica de se auto-explodir?

Deidara: é simples... aquilo é uma evolução dos homens-bomba do oriente médio! hun.

Haru-e-k: uma pergunta, eu vou morrer se fizer isso?

Leitor (pensamento): isso não é o óbvio? Que menina retardada!

Deidara: na trama eu morri, mas como artista sou um bom ator também, o segredo para não morrer de verdade é...

Haru-e-k: é?

Leitor: é?

(ação): celular do Deidara toca (toque do celular de Deidara: hun! hun! hun! hun! hun! -surtou-).

Deidara: perá tenho que atender, é o líder! hun.

Haru-e-k: como o Pein é inconveniente... justo na parte mais interessante!

Deidara: alô? hun

Pein (no telefone): Deidara, missão pra você!

Deidara: agora? hun

Pein (no telefone): sim! É urgente.

Haru-e-k (pensamento): o volume do celular é bem alto... será que o Deidei chan tem problema de audição? O.õ

Deidara: hai, vou indo agora mesmo... hun...

Pein (no telefone): ótimo!

Deidara: pra onde eu tenho que ir:? hun!

Pein (no telefone): vila oculta das queimadas! Você, Itachi, Kisame, Tobi e Sasori irão impedir que mais árvores sejam queimadas!

Deidara: o Zetsu não vai? hun

Pein (no telefone): ele está ocupado procurando mais focos e ajudando no reflorestamento...

Deidara: ok! tchau! hun

Deidara (ação): desliga o celular.

Deidara: tenho que ir, mas a gente se vê outro dia... Sasori danna voltou à ativa! hun!

Haru-e-k: tá Deidei chan... T-T

Deidara: porque você está chorando? hun

Haru-e-k: salve as árvores Deidei chan! eu queria ir junto... mas Pein ser mal com eu...

Deidara: você pode vir escondida! hun

Haru-e-k: sério?

Deidara: é, o Kisame e o Itachi vão ficar felizes em rever você! hun!

Haru-e-k: legal n.n

Deidara: parece que a vila da queimada fica no Brasil mesmo.. lá no Amazonas...

Haru-e-k (ação): veste roupa talvez adequada para a ocasião (camisa branca com os dizeres 'Salve a Amazônia!' escrito em verde com uma foto aérea da floresta, calça moletom preta e chinelo de pneu reciclado).

Deidara: gostei da camisa e da sandália! hun!

Haru-e-k: vamos nessa Deidei chan! A Amazônia não pode esperar!

Deidara: sobe na minha arte! hun!

Haru-e-k: legal! outro dia eu andei de areia e hoje eu vou de escultura do Deidei chan yey! eu sou uma otaku feliz! 8D

Deidara: se segura!

Deidara e Haru-e-k (ação): saem voando num pássaro modelado por Deidara.

Mãe da Haru-e-k: volta pro jantar!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

fim desse diálogo (ficou muito estranho...)

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Comment** eu tava pensando em colocar esse toque no celular do Deidei chan: _'uh ih uh ah ah chein chein wala wala bein bein'_ (extraído de witch doctor [não lembro quem canta XD), mas meu irmão disse que a parte que ele surta no manga era mais legal... daí ficou aquele monte de 'hun!'

Eu sei que é esquisito a Akatsuki prezar pelo bem, mas o Zetsu é semi-planta não é? Temos que ajudar a familia do Zetsu! ò.ó

E se vocês acham que faltou algo de mais interessante na conversa com o Deidei chan podem mandar sugestões! Ele é um personagem carismático e merece mais do que foi escrito aqui XD

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**dicionário de possíveis dúvidas:**

**-The**** bakudan**** artist**o artista bomba (diálogo 5).

-**bakuhatsu:** explosão (diálogo 5).

-**kakkoi:** kawai na versão masculina, kawai é usado somente para meninas (diálogo 3).

**-koucha:** chá preto (diálogo 2).

**-senbei:** um tipo de biscoito seco, doce e sem recheio (diálogo 2).

**- hr**** size****2**** width****50 noshade :** comando HTML com defeito (diálogos 1, 2 e 3).

**-Kimiko:** nome japonês de mulher (diálogo 3).

-**jin:** pessoa em japonês (diálogo 1).

**-collab:** de collaboration, no caso empregado é uma ação que depende de dois ou mais personagens (diálogos 3 e 5).

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**Reviews do diálogo 4**___

**nandinhabaka-chan:**

**YEAH!! LEE E O FOGO DA JUVENTUDE! \O/**

**Itachi: ¬/.\¬**

**O q foi:3**

**Itachi: Nada. u/.\u**

**Adorei o cap!! \o/**

**Nyah... Coitada de vc, haru-e-k san... Treinar com o Lee não deve ser**

**fácil. u.u**

**Itachi: Eu tenho uma pergunta! o/.\o**

**Fala! n.n**

**Itachi: De onde veio aquele por do sol as duas da tarde? O/.\o**

**Faço a mínima idéia. o.o**

**Nyah! Ita-chan é muito ocupado! 47 ligações!! O.O**

**Itachi: É, sabe como é né? Vida de vilão de anime não é facil!! n/.\n**

**TRIM, TRIM!! (barulho tosco de telefone XP)**

**Itachi: Um minuto q eu tenho q atender!! n/.\n**

**Tá... O.o**

**Continuando...**

**Viva! Vc vai fazer a fic com o Naruto!! \o/**

**Eu queria pedir mais alguem... Só q eu não to lembrando... u.u**

**Itachi: Voltei!!**

**Quem era? o.o**

**Itachi: Era Pein-sama pra fal...**

**É ISSO!! LEMBREI!! °o°**

**Itachi: Lembrou o q criatura? O/.\O**

**Eu queria pedir Pein-sama na fic/o/**

**Itachi: ¬/.\¬**

**-dancinha feliz- Lembrei, lembrei la la la lembrei!**

**Itachi: O.K. nós vamos embora. Ja ne haru-e-k!**

**Mas pq!? ó.ò **

**Itachi: Vc já pertubou a menina demais por hoje!!-começa a me arrastar-**

**Itachi deixa eu me despedir! Espera!!-gritando longe- Tchau haru-e-k**

**san!!**

haru-e-k: estou sentindo as dores da corrida até agora ú.u... eu ainda estou me perguntando de onde surgiu aquele pôr do Sol, será que Lee o invocou? XD Itachi chan não queria atender o telefone porque sabia que era eu ù.u... a fic com o Narutito é a próxima \o/ e nela eu contei coma ajuda do Hideki n.n... OK! Pein sama terá a sua vez... mas eu naum gosta dele por que ele sempre me rejeita T-T bye bye nyuú!

**fuue-chan:**

**meeu adorei! **

**yeah ficks escritas por genias-bakas-felizes sempre saum as melhores **

**yeah poder das autoras bakas õ/**

**(eu tbm toh me referindo ok..**

**eu tbm escrevo uma outra história soh que eh com**

**avatar e uma das minha amigas que escreve cmg posto em outro**

**lugar...mais**

**se tiver curiosidade o nome eh "férias aatarianas...fora das filmagens"**

**agente conseguiu distorcer a historia inteira dos criadores o.o")**

**well eu toh doid pra ver o deidei-kun...**

**msm depois de ele ter sentado em cima do gaara-fofoso-kun **

**(por isso eu num perdoei...nem pretendo ò.ó)**

**--**

**gaara: -esganando a ino- TOMA ESSA SUA LOIRA EMO Ò.Ó**

**fuue-chan: espera gaara! essa é a ino! o deidara tá do outro lado!**

**ino: (/.X**

**deidara: YO! yoo ino-nee chan! n.\)**

**gaara: -ainda enforcando a ino- eu sabia queeles eram irmãos!**

**fuue-chan: agora vamos inbora Sr. eistein que essa reviw tah ficando**

**mto**

**grande! **

**gaara: tah então kissus ja né!**

**fuue-chan: O.O" -dá um passo pra tras-**

**--**

**e eu toh morrendo de vontade agora d ver **

**o Sr. eminho uchiha dançando a macarena nóis! \õ/**

**seria legal se ele pagasse mico na frente da sakura...e **

**a sakura estra com uma filmadora...**

**vai ser inéditoo!**

haru-e-k: yay viva as baka chans! Eu vou ler essa sua fic (olhos brilhantes) Aki está o cap do diálogo do Deidei chan! não está tão bom quanto eu gostaria... mas é onde eu consegui chegar com minha pútrida mente ú.u... Coitada da Ino XD EU AMO REVIEWS grandes! baila a tu cuerpo alegria macarena... perai eu preciso achar a letra da musica T-T senão não vai dar pra fazer dancinha da macarena no melhor estilo possivel... Sakura morre antes de terminar a filmagem XDXD

**Schne Hissi:**

**DeiDei expludiu a a outra..? e.e' -da uma broca no DeiDei- ò.ó**

**Arigato por te postado!**

**Mas você acha que tenho chance do Kakuzo me pagar? ó.ò**

**Pein malvado! xD**

**Sasa-danna vai vim?! O.O**

**AH 8D**

**Eu quero ver:D**

**Kiss Ja ne!**

haru-e-k: n.n Deidei chan ter expodido aquela fic foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu n.n, a fic era muito ruim XC... hum... acho dificil o Kakuzu senpai te pagar, mas existe um método conhecido como último recurso... ameasse invadir o quarto dele e quebrar o porquinho dele... na hora ele te paga.. mesmo que você não saiba onde fica o quarto dele... ele acredita em muitas conspirações XD... sim Sasori vem... e meu din din se foi T-T Kisses da hersheys (Hersheys não me pertence XD)

**Fafi Raposinha:**

**DEIDEI w**

**Cuidado apra nums er explodida...Nem lambida por aquelas mãos oo**

**Eu tenhu dó do Deidei q todo mundo q olha pra ele diz "Nossa...Q moça**

**linda**

**n.n" e todos querem ficar com ele pq a boca nas mãos dele podem dar**

**prazer a**

**mais e assim ele nunca vai achar o verdadeiro amor(Sasori, cade vc xD)**

**óò**

**(Avisoa gora q todas essas besteiras ví num desenho, cert vez, na net**

**oo)**

**Wa, Lee é tão...OMFG oo**

**Vc deve estar toda dolorida agora TT-TT**

**Correr em direção ao por do sol xD q legal 8D**

**-segredo **_**(devido isso ser um segredo não foi revelado nessa review XD**_**)-**

**oo**

**Mas issu é segredo xD**

**Ok...Mas eua dorei a sua ficha n.n e eu e minha assistente(olha q**

**chique xD**

**mas na verdade é minha amiga/filhota q vai me ajduar a escolher as**

**fichas**

**)vamos pensar com muito carinhu pra escolher as fichas n.n**

**Verdade, Neji e Orochimaru tem cabelos invejaveis xD**

**Wa, até a próxima n.n**

haru-e-k: coitado do Deidei, tantos mitos a seu respeito... é mais fácil eu lamber o Deidara do que as mãoes dele me lamberem.. perai essa frase ficou muito pornográfica... vamos fingir que eu não disse isso XD, Sasori!!! cadê você? (ainda bem que eu li o que eu escrevi... eu tinha escrito Saori ao invés de Sasori XD) tudo dói... até mesmo as pontas duplas dos fios de cabelo ó.ò segredo mantido me sigilo XD... minha ficha não tá lá a criatividade, mas fico feliz que você tenha lido... eu acho dificil ser escolhida... já que lá tem muitas fichas o.o a quantidade até assusta... cabelos!! \o/ té mais ver!!

**Mari Sushi:**

**Ew /o/**

**Divisorias o**

**My precious \/**

**Cof, cof, gostei dessa do Lee D:**

**Na verdade eu so fanzinha do Lee, o admiro muito ;;/**

**Fico feliz q vc foi treinar com ele, achei fofo de sua parte -**

**Yeah, o Deidei vem no proximo cap o**

**Sabe, o Sasuke ate que não é tão ruim de se falar pq vc pode pergunta o**

**q**

**ouve na casa do orochimaru, se ele é emo mesmo, se ele já notou que o**

**cabelo**

**dele parece com um marreco, se ele prentende fazer incesto com os**

**filhos dele**

**quando ele recostruir o clã, se ele vai reconstruir o clã, enfim D:**

**Muitas besteiras [tb dá pra pergunta sobre o yaoi dele e do naruto o**

**Kissus sushinianos /o/**

haru-e-k: é... eu sei que eu sou uma baka que não sabe utilizar as preciosas e magnificas divisórias... TuT sim eu faço tudo o que é possivel para manter as conversas nonsense e para o ego dos personagens XD Lee ficou feliz yay! mas eu to toda dolorida... x.x'... sim conversar com o Sasuke vai ser muito produtivo, mas terei que me armar antes... ouvi dizer (fonte: Kabuto) que o Sasuke anda muito estressado por algum motivo desconhecido... mas acredita-se que é porque o Itachi roubou parte de seu fan clube u.u vou anotar essas perguntas para fazer a ele e aplicar uma técnica caso ele use o sharingan em mim XDXD beijinhos com leite condensado!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Naruto!!!! Espero que vocês mandem dúvidas de coisas que vocês não entenderam do que eu escrevi para fazer um futuro 'dicionário de possiveis duvidas 2'

repostas das reviews recebidas até o dia 21/02/2008 hora: 01:18 AM

bye bye nyúúúúuú C8


	7. diálogo6: Naruto protagonista esquecido

_Esta é uma fanfic podre sem fins lucrativos ou para render sucesso e fama..._

Yo! povo, u finalmente me decidi e resolvi escrever e postar somente os diálogos que me foram "pedidos", sendo assim para a felicidade gereal anuncio que o fim está próximo!... Agora vamos ao que interessa (ou não), mais uma sessão tortura!

É mais que óbvio que nenhum anime famoso me pertence, mas isso não impede que eu escreva essas coisas (que não são necessariamente fanfics) e neste caso eu estou usando a famosa série de Masashi Kishimoto, Naruto.

**Anata wo korosu! **

**Diálogo 6****- Protagonista esquecido: Narutito**

Naruto: ohayou-ttebayo!

Haru-e-k: Olá Narutito!

Naruto: Narutito-ttebayou?

Haru-e-k: pára de falar 'tebayou'! òó

Naruto: hai... ó.ò

Haru-e-k: melhor assim u.u

Naruto: mas porque Narutito?

Haru-e-k: é mais legal...

Naruto: ãhn O.õ

Haru-e-k: é pra não ficar te chamando de 'Naruto kun' ou 'Naruto chan'...

Naruto: porque não?

Haru-e-k: porque eu não quero parecer a Hinata e só chamo de 'chan' os que eu mais gosto n.n

Naruto: você gosta do Itachi?

Haru-e-k: ele é meu amigo de infância n.n

Naruto: que horror... peraí, mas então porque ele não te matou?

Haru-e-k: eu não sou do clã Uchiha e não era a melhor amiga dele u.u

Naruto: o Sasuke sabe?

Haru-e-k: sabe o que?

Naruto: que você é amiga do Itachi?

Haru-e-k: acho que sim n.n

Naruto: oh...

Haru-e-k: 'oh...' o que? ù.u

Naruto: ele aceita isso e ainda conversa com você!

Haru-e-k: pra você ver...

Naruto: ops... O.O

Haru-e-k: o que foi agora?

Naruto: você é da Akatsuki?

Haru-e-k: não, por quê?

Naruto: você é amiga do Itachi, não é Uchiha e não morreu... só pode ser da Akatsuki!

Haru-e-k: ¬.¬' o Pein não me quer na Akatsuki...

Naruto: Pein?

Haru-e-k: 'o líder'

Naruto: ah... mas você queria ser da Akatsuki?

Haru-e-k: parece ser divertido n.n

Naruto: mas não é! òó

Haru-e-k: como você sabe?

Naruto: eu sou uma vítima/alvo em potencial para eles... eu não acho isso divertido!!! ù.u

Haru-e-k (pensamento): vender as coisas do Naruto ou o próprio Naruto no mercado de otakus deve dar uma boa grana... se bem que muitos otakus não têm grana ú.u

Haru-e-k: pra mim seria divertido... e talvez até lucrativo mwahahaha...

Naruto: credo! o.Ô

Haru-e-k: mas eu pensei que você não tivesse medo dos Akatsuki...

Naruto: e não tenho!

Haru-e-k: então porque essa baboseira toda?

Naruto: eu não gosto desse assédio todo e por culpa de um deles o Sasuke caiu fora de Konoha e me rejeita... ToT

Haru-e-k (pensamento): YAOI!!! eu sabia o Naruto é YAOI!! (olhos brilhantes com baba escorrendo pela lateral da boca).

Naruto: que cara é essa?

Haru-e-k: de novo essa pergunta?

Naruto: como assim de novo?

Haru-e-k: eu acho que o Itachi chan me perguntou isso já...

Naruto: mas é a primeira vez que eu pergunto...

Haru-e-k: qual o nível do grau de relacionamento entre você e Sasuke?

Naruto: o que?

Haru-e-k: qual o nível do seu relacionamento com o Sasuke?

Naruto: ele é meu melhor amigo mais querido!

Haru-e-k (pensamento): sei 'amigo' ne? Só se for do tipo super intimo XDXD

Haru-e-k: tá bom se você diz XD

Naruto: é sério! Por que ninguém acredita? òó

Haru-e-k: dois pontos fortes para essa opinião yaoista!

Naruto: diga!

Haru-e-k: um, o beijo!

Naruto: aquilo foi sem querer e acidental ainda por cima...

Haru-e-k: então por que demoraram em se separar? Vocês ficaram um bom tempo grudados! òó

Naruto: não ficamos não!

Haru-e-k: número dois, sua obsessão por Sasuke!

Naruto: tudo o que eu faço é para recompensar a Sakura chan!

Haru-e-k: desculpa furada Naruto, por que você tem que recompensar algo a ela?

Naruto: eu não consegui impedir que ele fosse embora... eu prometi a ela que eu traria ele de volta...

Haru-e-k: ah tá... ¬¬

Naruto: e como eu não consegui... bom o que importa é que se eu conseguir trazer o Sasuke de volta ela vai me amar!

Haru-e-k: até parece... se ele voltar para Konoha ela vai cair nos braços dele...

Naruto: não vai não!

Haru-e-k: é verdade, se ela não ficar com o Sasuke tem o Sai ne? Ele é um clone do Sasuke!

Naruto: o Sai e ela não tem nada a ver!

Haru-e-k: Naruto... ah cansei de discutir com você! ù.u

Naruto: posso fazer uma pergunta?

Haru-e-k: já fez...

Naruto: outra..

Haru-e-k: tá... fala!

Naruto: por que o povo fala que eu sou baka e não percebo as coisas?

Haru-e-k: por causa de uma menina que gosta de você e você nem se toca... e esse é o terceiro aspecto de eu ter opiniões yaoistas!

Naruto: quem é essa menina?

Haru-e-k: eu me recuso a falar... não gosto da idéia de você terminar essa série com ela...

Naruto: você quer que eu morra sozinho?

Haru-e-k: não...

Naruto: você torce pra eu ficar com a Sakura chan?

Haru-e-k: não n.n

Naruto: então com quem?

Haru-e-k: deixa pra lá Narutito!

Naruto: não é justo!

Haru-e-k: estranho... Você não está tão idiota quanto eu pensava que fosse...

Naruto: que? Eu não sou idiota!!!

Haru-e-k: só é quando fica competindo com o Sasuke ou quando teima em impossibilidades...

Naruto: você está querendo dizer que a minha existência se resume a Sasuke?

Haru-e-k: sim n.n ele é o Robert da série e você parece só mais um coadjuvante.

Naruto: que culpa eu tenho se não sou tão carismático aos olhos de Masashi Kishimoto...

Haru-e-k: calma Narutito... você ainda terá seu momento de glória... se bem que tudo nesse desenho roda em torno do Sasuke e seus olhos...

Naruto: me sinto desprezado... assim as minhas chances com a sakura chan são muito baixas...

Haru-e-k: calma Narutito, você tem o apoio da maior parte dos fãs brasileiros do anime n.n

Haru-e-k (pensamento): não com a Sakura é óbvio e infeliz ò.o

Naruto: você me apóia? n.n

Haru-e-k: ãhn...

Haru-e-k (pensamento): acho que essa é uma daquelas horas em que você tem que ser falsa... e uma das outras é simular orgasmo XDXD

Haru-e-k: claro Narutito! n.n'

Naruto: que bom n.n

Haru-e-k: veja a quantidade de fanfics que existem sobre você

Haru-e-k (ação): mostra resultado de pesquisas no ffnet onde o char1 é Naruto U.

Naruto: oh... são muitas mesmo... valeu Haru-e-k chan!

Haru-e-k: quem disse que você pode me chamar de 'chan'! òó

Haru-e-k (ação): pega Masamune que ganhou de Keila e Sethzel

Naruto: desculpa! desculpa! desculpa! Eu chamo você de outra coisa pode ser?

Sethzel: que comportamento inaceitável Harumi kun... (usa emoticon de orochimaru com língua pra fora)

Haru-e-k: eca... eu odeio esse emoticon x.x

Naruto: eu também não gostei...

Haru-e-k: mas Sethzel... você e a Keila estão fazendo um fanzine em que eu sou uma das pessoas que batem forte XD

Sethzel: minha amore! (Emoticon da raposa com olhos brilhando) É tem razão Harumi kun...

Haru-e-k: tchau Sethzel!! Manda um abraço meu pra Keila!!

Sethzel pode deixar (emoticon de Orochimaru com língua pra fora) tchau!

Naruto: quem é ele?

Haru-e-k: meu maninho de adoção u.u

Naruto: maninho de adoção?

Haru-e-k: hai... nós somos maninhos de consideração há dois anos... -vide minha família no orkut- (orkut, site de relacionamento que não me pertence u.u o dono é o Google [Google não me pertence)

Naruto: ah... mas a conversa saiu um pouco do controle ne?

Haru-e-k: isso quer dizer que é hora de encerrarmos!

Naruto: mas já?

Haru-e-k: quando eu começar as conversas em turmas, eu chamo você de novo n.n

Naruto: tá bom vou ficar esperando!

Haru-e-k: I like to move, move! I like to move, move! I like to move, move! You like to...

Naruto: MOVE-ttebayou!

Haru-e-k: yay! \o/

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

fim desse diálogo (que está péssimo, acho que foi o pior de todos até agora!)

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Comment: **Muito obrigada Hideki por fazer o papel de Naruto, Sethzel por dar a idéia da Masamune e do seu terrível emoticon de Orochimaru, o capítulo ficou fora dos padrões meus ;.; mas espero que não fiquem chateados... podem criticar tá? E se vocês tiverem alguma dúvida do que eu escrevi em algum dos capítulos digam, que eu esclareço em outro 'dicionário de possíveis duvidas'! (se é que ainda tem alguém lendo isso ù.u).

Últimos diálogos confirmados antes do fim: Sasori (já escrito), Sai, Orochimaru e Pein.

Sejam felizes crianças! Tia Haru ama todos vocês (mentira XD)

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**próximo diálogo: **_**Sasori!**_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**Reviews do diálogo 5**___

_**fuue-chan:**_

**OMG! esse cap foi uma obra dee arte:D**

**pera...arte...-esplode o cachorro mala da visinha- **

**artistas unidos!**

**fuue-chan,gaara, haru-e-k e deiadara: art is a...BANG! \õ/**

**gaara: isso é divertido n.n**

**fuue-chan: podis cre! -taca o resto de arte pela privada-**

**deidara: hm gostei desse método de se livrar das artes un! **

**fuue-chan: ah brigada deidei-kun **

**gaara: ¬¬" -inveja- **

**fuue-chan: ahh tah com ciumes gaara-kun? -zoio brilhando-**

**gaara: erh...hé...han...gaah...**

**fuue-chan: OO" LOOL**

**--**

**ah num ata a tesuda-chan naum eu gosto ateh dela (no shipuunden claro!)**

**tipo que...ehr...eu sou sasusaku e num tenho vergonha de dizer :U**

**mais se vc gostar de yaoi tdb...soh tenta fazer um momento engraçado**

**deles**

**plz --**

haru-e-k: agora o ex-cachorro da vizinha é uma obra de arte °o°... sim esse método de se livrar de possiveis restos de arte é show... pena que geralemtne não sobra nem restos de minha arte... acho que eu exagero nos explosivos u.u'... fica muita coisa em pedacinhos XD... Gaara com ciúminho básico mwahahahaha!... Sakura in shippuuden rocks! O.õ (eu não acredito que disse isso XD) eu não tenho nada contra a Sakura... sim... tentarei fazer um momento engraçado dos dois... mas não agaranto nada... não to com humor cômico nos últimos dias T-T...

_**Ice-cream Usagi-chan:**_

**/o/ DEIDARA!**

**Akatsukis ownan! 8D**

**Tah falou a viciada pela organização **

**que quer dominar o mundo!!**

**Itachi: E você não quer dominar o mundo?**

**O meu modo de dominar é mais eficiente e ninguém vai morrer...**

**Bom... Ninguém que esteja comigo n.n/**

**Itachi: ¬¬...**

**Bom... Enfim eu adoro coisas bakas! Eu tenho um vidinho da Akatsuki**

**muito**

**baka mesmo! huahuahuahua**

**Ele é divertido demais! 8D**

**Kissus**

haru-e-k: \o/... eu ama akelis casakinhus fashion da akatsuki (olhos parecendo faróis de tão brilhantes), eu vou morrer!!! O.O'... digo... oh você vai dominar o mundo! °o°... Eu sou a personificação dos bakas mor! \o/... viva os videos bakas da akatsuki!!! (akatsuki não me pertence XD) bjokas

_**Schne Hissi:**_

**KAWAI! o**

**CONTINUA! 8D**

**Ainda tá dolorida por causa do Lee? xD**

**aoiahioahoihaoih!**

**Deidara é um mestre mesmo! n.n**

**(mas prefiro o Sasori-danna \n.n/)**

**Bom, ja vou indo! ;D**

**Kiss Ja ne! -sai correndo até o quarto do Kakuzo para roubar o dinheiro**

**dele**

**8D-**

haru-e-k: já to um pouco melhor... nada como um dia após um outro e dezenas de banhos de ofurô para pasar o dolorido dos exercicios fisicos exagerados... Sasori é mestre tbm n.n... eu amu os dois XDXD... Kakuzu PERDEU! XDXD nyuohahaha... kisses

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**Fala de besteiróis do fim de diálogo como de costume: **_O que eu tenho a dizer não tem nenhuma importância... eu só queria fanfics mais variadas e com narrativas ou descrições mais construtivas 8/ eu sei que vocês vão querer me matar por isso.. mas essa sou eu! Baka forever!


	8. diálogo7: Sasori danna!

_Esta é uma fanfic podre sem fins lucrativos ou para render sucesso e fama..._

É mais que óbvio que nenhum anime famoso me pertence, mas isso não impede que eu escreva essas coisas (que não são necessariamente fanfics) e neste caso eu estou usando a famosa série de Masashi Kishimoto, Naruto.

**Anata wo korosu! **

**Diálogo 7****- Sasori danna!!**

Haru-e-k: Sasori danna!

Sasori: o Deidara está por aqui?!

Sasori (ação): procura em todos os lados por algum sinal de Deidara

Haru-e-k: ele não está aqui não...

Sasori: eu ouvi alguém falar 'Sasori danna' e SÓ ele me chama assim u.ú

Haru-e-k: ele disse para eu chamá-lo dessa forma pois sabia que você ficaria desesperado à procura dele... o.o

Haru-e-k (pensamento): e até que foi uma reação engraçada...

Sasori: até quando não está presente ele me causa esses problemas ú.u

Haru-e-k: nós gostamos de você, por isso ele faz isso n.n

Sasori: se isso é gostar...u.u'

Haru-e-k: n.n' Sasori... posso te chamar de Sasori kun?

Sasori: não tenho nada contra...

Haru-e-k: yay! o Deidara disse que você não ia deixar XD

Haru-e-k (pensamento): isso quer dizer que eu vou ganhar 10 reais XDXD

Sasori: esse Deidara tem umas idéias meio desreguladas u.ú

Haru-e-k: eu não acho...

Sasori (pensamento): esqueci que ela é amiguinha dele ¬.¬'

Haru-e-k: Sasori kun você tirou férias?

Sasori: sim u.u esse anime estressa a gente...

Haru-e-k: mas a sua aparição não foi tão longa...

Sasori: você acha que era fácil? O.ó

Haru-e-k: eu não sei... nunca fiz uma participação...

Sasori: e ainda me fizeram lutar com a minha bachan...

Haru-e-k: é... você foi derrotado por ela e pela Sakura...

Sasori: a bachan usou um golpe baixo pra convencer aquela menina a me espancar ù.u

Haru-e-k: ãhn?

Sasori: não foi muito divulgado, mas ela disse que 'por baixo daquela aparência horrorosa de escorpião tinha um jovem lindo' u.u

Haru-e-k: você é lindo Sasori kun n///n

Sasori: e a rosada acreditou...

Haru-e-k: aposto que ela imaginou um Sasuke XDXD

Sasori: sei lá o que se passa na cabeça daquela ruiva desbotada.

Haru-e-k: que tintura será que ela usa pra deixar o cabelo cor-de-rosa?

Sasori: não me interessa...

Haru-e-k: Sasori kun, vou dar um telefonema... você pode esperar um pouquinho?

Sasori: eu detesto esperar!

Haru-e-k: é bem rápido!

Sasori: vou cronometrar!

Haru-e-k (ação): pega o celular e liga a cobrar para um certo número.

???? (no telefone): Quem é a anta que me ligou a cobrar? hun!

Haru-e-k: que tratamento carinhoso Deidei chan ¬¬'

Deidara (no telefone): Ah Haru chan... o que foi? hun

Haru-e-k: o Sasori tá aqui!! Vem logo!

Deidara (no telefone): sério? Já to chegando!! hun.

Haru-e-k: tá! até mais!

Haru-e-k (ação): desliga o telefone.

Haru-e-k: pronto Sasori kun já terminei o telefonema n.n

Sasori: essa foi a ligação mais demorada que eu já vi ù.u

Haru-e-k: ekks... foi mal, da próxima vez que você vier eu não vou fazer mais isso o.o'

Sasori: acho bom... senão não virei mais!

Haru-e-k: Sasori kun, você gosta de yaoi?

Sasori: que tipo de pergunta é essa?

Haru-e-k:do tipo despretensiosa...

Sasori: eu não, mas por algum motivo estranho o Deidara gosta, lê e me faz ler com ele u.ú

Haru-e-k: como ele consegue te obrigar?

Sasori: ele usa de métodos conhecidos como chantagem...

Haru-e-k: é serio?

Sasori: se eu to falando! òó

Haru-e-k: ãhn... tá... vamos mudar de assunto...

Sasori: tá bom...

Haru-e-k: porque você transformou seus pais em marionetes?

Sasori: tinha que fazer uma pergunta tão pessoal?

Haru-e-k: é falta de assunto/criatividade °x°'

silêncio...

silêncio...

Sasori: eu não sei o seu nome.

Haru-e-k: é Harumi... mas pode chamar só de Haru.

Sasori: Haru, o que você vê de...

Deidara (ação): aparece repentinamente e pula em cima de Sasori.

Deidara: Sasori danna!

Haru-e-k (ação): tem uma hemorragia nasal básica.

Haru-e-k (pensamento): yaoi! °i°

Sasori: mas que porc... Deidara?!

Deidara: Sasori danna!! n./

Sasori: o que você está fazendo por aqui criatura?! òó

Deidara: uma visita básica! hun n./

Sasori: Haru... ué ela morreu?

Sasori e Deidara (ação): olham uma Haru-e-k caída no chão desacordada e com o nariz sangrando.

Deidara: acho que essa conversa vai ter que ser abreviada... hun

Sasori: tenho que concordar...

Deidara: vamos tentar ressuscitá-la? hun

Sasori: como?

Deidara: com a minha esplendida arte! hun

Sasori: eu pensei que você ia falar 'um boca a boca'

Haru-e-k (ação): acorda repentinamente.

Haru-e-k: boca a boca em quem?

Deidara: ela já se recuperou? hun

Haru-e-k: sim n.n

Sasori: vaso ruim não quebra fácil...

Haru-e-k: que pergunta você ia fazer pra mim antes do Deidei chan chegar, Sasori kun?

Deidara: 'Sasori kun?' Isso quer dizer que eu perdi a aposta? hun

Sasori: que aposta?

Haru-e-k: deixa pra lá n.n'

Deidara: é... deixa pra lá... hun

Sasori: eu exijo saber! òó

Deidara e Haru-e-k (ação): saem correndo

Sasori: esperem vocês dois! Me respondam!!

Sasori (ação): sai correndo atrás dos dois.

Haru-e-k: Deidei chan você tinha que falar? ToT

Haru-e-k (ação): ainda correndo.

Deidara: foi mal... não pensei antes de falar T./ hun

Deidara (ação): também correndo ainda.

Sasori: Deidara!!! Haru!!! Ò.Ó

Haru-e-k: yekkss a situação tá preta!!

Deidara: correção vermelha... ele é o Akasuna Sasori... hun

Haru-e-k: ai ó dor... minhas pernas não agüentam mais correr ;.;

Deidara: se cuida então! Fui!! hun

Deidara (ação): vai embora.

Haru-e-k (ação): para de correr e cai no chão (lê-se pernas travam e a jaca vai de encontro ao chão com a cara).

Sasori: você está bem? O.õ

Haru-e-k: ué? Eu não morri?

Sasori: e você ainda gosta do Deidara...

Haru-e-k: Deidei chan ser um great Artist! E meu miguinho du coração XD

Sasori: e te deixou aqui...

Haru-e-k: ToT

Sasori: eu te ajudo a fazer os curativos OK?

Haru-e-k: °o° é sério Sasori kun?

Sasori: sim, mas com uma condição...

Haru-e-k (pensamento): eu sei que eu vou me arrepender de perguntar isso mas...

Haru-e-k: qual?

Sasori: tem que me contar que história é essa de aposta! ù.u

Haru-e-k: ...

Sasori: e ai? Vai contar ou ficar sem minha ajuda pra fazer curativos?

Haru-e-k: ó dúvida cruel... T.T

Sasori: eu tenho band-aid ilustrados n.n

Haru-e-k: tá eu conto, eu amo 'bandeid' ilustrados \o/

Sasori (pensamento): até nisso parece com o Deidara ¬.¬'

Haru-e-k: a gente apostou que você não ia deixar eu chamar você de 'kun'... ó.ò

Sasori (pensando): se arrependimento matasse...

Haru-e-k: gomen Sasori kun T-T

Haru-e-k (ação): chora descontroladamente.

Sasori: e você ganhou a aposta?

Haru-e-k: é ToT

Sasori: então menos mal...

Haru-e-k: hein?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

fim desse diálogo (que está muito sem noção e super idiota u.u)

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Comment: **Sasori apareceu... devido a problemas de criatividade o diálogo ficou uma porcaria XD, sim eu liguei a cobrar para o Deidei chan, pois sabem como é ne... celular sem créditos... ToT e Deidei chan assim como eu gosta de curativos ilustrados n.n

Quem sabe eu não consiga fazer amizade com o Sasori kun agora? XD

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Extra Idiota que não tem nada a ver com a fanfic:**

**Haru-e-k's Fanfics on FFNet:**

_yaoi:_ uma história nonsense, todos amam o Naruto, sua ambição acaba aqui, a vida é uma grande coisa (titulo extremamente tosco) e verdadeiro amor.

_romance hetero:_ Confusões.

_comédia:_ Além da Lenda.

_outras:_ Anata wo Korosu (essa que vocês acabaram de ler)

**Profile Haru-e-k:**

_visite o profile de Haru-e-k:_

link da galeria DA, onde você poderá conhecer as habilidades de rabiscos dessa escritora baka. Não precisam ler o profile!

no link do fictionpress de Haru-e-k para conferir mais uma história baka com tentativa de drama, que não está relacionada a nenhuma série famosa.

Antigamente você podia ter acesso ao link do Orkut de Haru-e-k, mas essa opção já foi retirada XD

haru-e-k e-mail, você pode mandar e-mails para haru-e-k, que responde (você pode mandar e-mails opinando, criticando ou simplesmente mandando um 'olá' ).

se quiserem o msn de haru-e-k vão ter que mandar e-mail XD

_**PS**_: **Eu disse que era idiota XD**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**Reviews do diálogo 6**___

_**fuue-chan:**_

**XD**

**narutito XD gostei do apelido XD**

**gaara: -remunga qualquer coisa e fecha a cara- hunf...**

**fuue-chan: uq foi gaara-kun? **

**gaara: erm...anh...nada...**

**fuue-chan: então tá neh O.O" **

**omg então vc vai tentar fazer uq eu t pedi -**

**ah -zoio brilha- **

**--**

**ah mais um jutso do orochi que eu descobri \õ/**

**porpurina no jutso...**

**eh o jutso preferido do kabuto (inner: aai esculachaa x)**

**(iner gaara: (nota: LOL xD) ninguem mando ser gay babaca XD- ineer**

**fuue-chan: bate aki õ/\õ)**

**(nada contra se tiver algum leitor aki "o.o)**

haru-e-k: sim é um apelido meigo e fofo n.n... Gaara ainda está emciumado XDXD sim vou tentar fazer tudo o que me foi proposto XD... só não sei se vai satisfazer a todos... minha mente está murchando x.x... esse jutsu de purpurina é usado pelo shun de andromeda também não é? XD e ele chama aquilo de cosmos XDXDXD é né... será que tem alguém lendo? té mais ver n.n

_**Mari Sushi:**_

**Oh ;;**

**Desculpe, não mandei review no cap do Deidei pq não tinha visto Oo'**

**Enfim ,amei os doi caps, no Deidei foi a pparte das argila e do Naruto**

**as**

**indiretas D**

**Se vc quiser eu tenho mais perguntas constrangedoras na minha bolsa**

**para**

**qualquer personagem o.o[E olha q eu tenho muitas mesmo Oo'**

**Uma pro Sasori: como ele faz aquilo ou vai ao banheiro sendo q ele é de**

**madeira? XD**

**Sai: Como ele fica com a cara linda e sem nenhuma marca sendo que ele é**

**constantimente socado por uma bruta e violenta sakura o.o'**

**Orochimaru: Os boatos da pedofilia é verdade? A obcessão por cobras?**

**Enfim,**

**ele tem muuitas perguntas a serem respondidas o.o'**

**Pein: Doeu muito fazer os pincers?D: pergutna cretina; Cof,cof, como**

**é**

**conviver em uma casa com 9 panacas enchendo o saco sendo que o maior**

**dos**

**panacas[tob é o verdadeiro lider da akatsuki? E como é o**

**relacionamente**

**dele com a konan?**

**Enfim, se quiser mais perguntas me add no msn [vinde e-mail no profile**

**e eu**

**tenho o prazer de te contar ;D**

**Kissus sushinianos /o/**

haru-e-k: está desculpada n.n, enfim é algo comum... eu nem chorei (mentira XD) hehehe... eu sou um projeto de artista graças ao Deidei e bom... Narutito é um ótimo aperitivo de indiretas XDXD... Vou guardar as suas perguntas para se caso algum dia eu resolver continuar com essa 'coisa'... tive uma idéia (lâmpada surge na cabeça de haru-e-k) pode ler qual é essa ideia no comentário final do capitulo n.n yay! vou add lá no msn XDXD (msn não me pertence °x°) beijux

_**Fafi Raposinha:**_

**Verdade, Sasuke é o chodó do Masashi uú**

**Mas eu lembro q tem uns amngas yaoi centradas no Sasuke q o título é**

**mesmo**

**Sasuke escrito anquelas letras laranajs q usam no título Naruto an capa**

**do**

**manga xD**

**Eu me mato d rir quandu vejo aquilo xD**

**Seria naquilo q daria c o Sasuke fosse o principal xD**

**Narutito 8D**

**O Naruto é legal x3**

**Wa, o fim esta próximo? çç**

**NO!**

**Mas...Eu queria ver vc falando com a Konan, sabe...Ver como é ser a**

**única**

**mulher no meio daquele bando d cueca oo**

**Wa, foi tão legal vc falandu com o Naruto e com o Deidara, o Deidara**

**foi o**

**melhor n.n**

**Akatsuki salvando a Amazonia \o/**

**Salve vc tbm, ou vai levar um mangekio sharingan ÒÓ**

**Ou entom vc pdoe acabar sendo explodido, ou fatiado, ou mesmo**

**transformado em**

**marionete :**

**Depois dessa todo mundo deve ta com as blusas "salve a amazonia" e os**

**tênis**

**d peneu reciclado(eu queria ter TT-TT) xD**

**Até a próxima ;D**

haru-e-k: fazer o que né... Masashi e mais uns trocentos são sasuketes...oh... se fosse assim eu não reclamaria do Sasuke ser o principal não XDXD... Sim... o fim se aproxima... me deu uma desanimada essa semana por isso é bem provável que eu não escreva mais... a não ser que o povo me xingue/ameace/utilize outro método para me convencer a continuar com essas conversas... o que eu acho dificil, já que é uma felicidade para todos não me ver por aqui u.u... Sim eu fui ajudar a salvar a Amazonia... mas to com o ombro roxo... tomei uma machadada x.x'... dói pra caramba... vida de ativista não é facil! Tomara que as pessoas estejam mesmo com camisas assim n.n e esses chinelos são meio caros... paguei mais de 56 reais no meu T-T mas vale a pena... té próxima se eu ainda estiver viva XDXD

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**Aviso de final de estrada/capitulo/diálogo/qualquer coisa que isto seja: **_ vocês querem conversar com alguém de Naruto? Envie sua pergunta para haru-e-k! Não é necessário abrir e-mail apenas mande uma review com suas perguntas... se eu conseguir arrancar as respostas dos 'entrevistados' elas aparecerão por aqui... (e se alguém com uma grande mente criativa tiver alguma resposta decente para as duvidas... me mande sim?) e se você quiser fazer uma fanfic no mesmo estilo desta fique a vontade e me avise OK? que eu vou ler com muito carinho XD


	9. diálogo8: Sai san

_Esta é uma fanfic podre sem fins lucrativos ou para render sucesso e fama..._

É mais que óbvio que nenhum anime famoso me pertence, mas isso não impede que eu escreva essas coisas (que não são necessariamente fanfics) e neste caso eu estou usando a famosa série de Masashi Kishimoto, Naruto.

Comentários iniciais: Morriiii!!!!!!!! Nem eu sei por que eu desapareço por longas temporadas T~T

**Anata wo korosu! **

**Diálogo 8****- Sai san.**

Haru-e-k: Olá! \o/

Sai: ola n.n

Haru-e-k: pois é ne...

Sai: é sim n.n

haru-e-k: nem sei o que falar com você...

Sai: você tem penis?

haru-e-k: é obvio que nao ù.u

Sai: porque não?

Haru-e-k: sabe que eu também não sei...

Sai: não sabe?

Haru-e-k: pois é...

Sai: tá, falando sério... por acaso não seria pelo fato de você ser mulher?

haru-e-k: pode ser.... eu nunca tinha pensado nisso XD

Sai (pensamento): mentira! òó

Sai: sério? n.n

haru-e-k: Por que você está sempre sorrindo?

Sai: é um método de fazer amizade n.n

haru-e-k (pensamento): eu du-vi-do, da última vez que eu sai rindo por ai me chamaram de retardada... ú.u

haru-e-k: é? e funciona?

Sai: não sei... até agora quinze pessoas me chamaram de retardado e de amigos só o Naruto, a estressada e o Kakashi n.n

haru-e-k: porque você desenvolveu essa mania de apelidar todo mundo?

Sai: isso se deve a familiaridade não reconhecida e assim sinto-me mais disposto a conquistar novas amizades...

haru-e-k: hein? O.õ

Sai: para me relacionar com as pessoas ¬.¬'

haru-e-k: ainda não entendi direito...

Sai: é um jeito de tentar ser mais intimo com as pessoas... assim como usar sufixos chan, kun etc n.n

haru-e-k: tá muito complicado pra minha pobre cabecinha XD

Sai: você recebe neste instante o apelido de ovo!

Haru-e-k: ovo?

Sai: é... fechada e nada entra... só quebra... n.n

haru-e-k: ovo?... ovo? o que isso tem a ver?

Sai: eu desisto...

haru-e-k: vamos ver... próxima pergunta, como você se sente sendo um clone do Sasuke?

Sai: em breve dirão: 'o Sasuke é um clone do Sai' n.n

haru-e-k: será? Eu acho isso bem dificil...

Sai: mas não impossivel... eu ficarei famoso ainda...

haru-e-k: você já é, só não é mais famoso que o Sasuke original n.n

(ação): uma mosca passa voando...

haru-e-k: SAI! SAI COISA NOJENTA!!! òó

Sai: eu o que?

haru-e-k: não você, a mosca...

haru-e-k (ação): mostra direção em que a mosca voa

Sai: ah! você estava mandando a mosca sair...

Sai (pensamento): achei que ela estivesse falando que eu sou nojento... o.o

haru-e-k: é... as vezes acontecem coisas um pouco inconvenientes em momentos inapropriados u.u

Sai: todos os inconvenientes são em momentos impróprios n.n

haru-e-k: não foi o que eu disse?

Sai: não n.n

haru-e-k: bom... as vezes você é inespressivo...

Sai: você acha n.n?

haru-e-k: sim... como na cena em que Konohamaru faz um henge no jutsu de você e Sasuke num momento yaoi love n.n

Sai: não me recordo muito bem desse momento...

haru-e-k: você disse: 'ah... eu e o Sasuke kun...' com uma cara '-.-'

Sai: é? -.-

haru-e-k: assim nós descobrimos que a Sakura também tem hemorragias nasais com cenas em yaoi n.n

Sai: é verdade... ela deve ter coleção de yaois na casa dela...

haru-e-k: eu gostei desse lado da Sakura n.n

Sai: que coisa não?

haru-e-k: mas nem todas as meninas entendem o aspecto shounen ai das ficções....

Sai: pra ver não... mas os rapazes menos ainda...

haru-e-k: esse mundo é tão intolerante...

Sai: por isso existem guerras, matanças e outras coisas do gênero... u.u

haru-e-k: oh... descobrimos o porque das guerras...

Sai: é?

haru-e-k: sim, o motivo é a não aceitação das diferenças... Sai san você sabe das coisas mesmo sem saber °o°

Sai: é o obvio não? depois de anos trabalhando como eu é natural...

haru-e-k (pensamento): o Sai é desmemoriado?

haru-e-k: eu não me lembro muito bem da sua trajetória... faz tempo que eu li sobre você n.n'

Sai (pensamento): que falta de consideração ú.u

Sai: que tipo de pessoa é você?

haru-e-k: como assim?

Sai: é, para convidar alguém para conversar e mal sabe quem é a pessoa ou o que a pessoa faz...

haru-e-k: do tipo de pessoa que faz essas coisas e acha normal n.n

Sai: arghs... bem que algo me dizia para não vir (algo mesma coisa que Naruto)

haru-e-k: mas ignoremos isso sim?

Sai: farei o possível n.n'

haru-e-k: essa sua técnica de desenhos é interessante...

Sai: eu uso nanquim misturado a sumie n.n

haru-e-k: mistura interessante... e isso lhe permite ter controle do preto?

Sai: sim fica uma tinta consistente e leve ao mesmo tempo...

haru-e-k: ah... é porque o sumie é bem na base da agua né?

Sai: sim e o nanquim que eu uso é meio espesso... a mistura dos dois resulta na textura perfeita n.n

haru-e-k (ação): anota no caderninho mistura de tinta do Sai

haru-e-k: vou tentar fazer isso n.n

Sai (pensamento): ela nunca vai conseguir a consistencia perfeita... afinal.. o nanquim não é nanquim XDXD

haru-e-k: Sai não é o seu nome verdadeiro... qual é o seu nome?

Sai: não me recordo...

haru-e-k: por que você trabalha para o Danzou?

Sai: isso é confidencial

haru-e-k: e como assim você não sabe o que sentir?

Sai: eu... eu... eu não sei responder u.u

haru-e-k (pensamento): que porcaria... essa conversa é muito monótona... ò.o

haru-e-k: dê sua opinião sobre Uchiha Sasuke...

Sai: meu clone e traidor de konoha...

haru-e-k: sua opinião sobre naruto...

Sai: ele tem penis? Ele é baka n.n

haru-e-k: sua opinião sobre a Sakura

Sai: mulheres são estresadas n.n

haru-e-k (ação): bate no Sai com taco de baseball

haru-e-k: não! nem todas as mulheres são estressadas! òó eu não sou estressada!!!

Sai (pensameto): imagine se fosse x.o

haru-e-k: continuando... sua opinião sobre yamanaka Ino...

Sai: quem?

haru-e-k: deixa pra lá...

silêncio...

silêncio...

haru-e-k (ação): sai de cena (cansou de olhar pra cara de Sai XD)

Sai(ação): olhando site de comunidades, uma comunidade chamada 'os macacos vão dominar o mundo'

Sai: não são os macacos que irão dominar o mundo... são os cangurus e seus parentes koalas!!!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

fim desse diálogo (eca! isso tá horrivel de verdade x.x')

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Comment: **eu disse que a minha mente tava zero... minhas idéias morreram todas T-T

Se algum dia eu tiver iséias melhores para umaconversa com o Sai eu refaço este diálogo e posto.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**Reviews do diálogo 7:**_

Se recebi não vi '°o°'

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**Aviso de final de estrada/capitulo/diálogo/qualquer coisa que isto seja: **_ vocês querem conversar com alguém de Naruto? Envie sua pergunta para haru-e-k! Não é necessário abrir e-mail apenas mande uma review com suas perguntas... se eu conseguir arrancar as respostas dos 'entrevistados' elas aparecerão por aqui... (e se alguém com uma grande mente criativa tiver alguma resposta decente para as duvidas... me mande sim?) e se você quiser fazer uma fanfic no mesmo estilo desta fique a vontade e me avise OK? que eu vou ler com muito carinho XD

↑ Aviso obsoleto?


End file.
